Potential of Man
by Charley1925
Summary: This story revolves around Krillin and takes place after Frieza's revival and  death at Goku's hands.  Instead of celebrating the saiyan's victory with the rest of the Z Warriors, Krillin finds that he's actually angry.  Not at Goku, but at saiyans.  The earth was always defended by saiyans.  Krillin is tired of being weak, but doesn't know what to do.  Then Whis makes an offer.
1. Chapter 1

**Untapped Potential**

The Z Warriors were astonished, although this astonishment was a little expected now, considering that Goku always cracked out a new form at the last moment many times before. Once again, he mastered a new power. Super Saiyan Blue. Once again, he made another leap in strength that mere humans could only dream of. As amazing as it was, it was, in a way, sad as well. There was a time when Krillin and Goku were equals. Rivals even, neck and neck in power, speed, and skill. Even though Goku was always one step ahead in every category. At least, this is what Krillin thought.

Once again, Goku saves the day. This time he manages to kill the resurrected Frieza once again before he destroys the earth with a simple palm. Before he came to the rescue, the Z-Warriors made their stand. Everyone except for Yamcha and Chiaotzu was there and with the help of an acquaintance of Bulma, Jaco the space ranger, they fought Frieza's forces. Many of them were child's play. Soldier after soldier was mowed down; one after the other. Everyone was taking them down right and left and after a great deal of effort, only one of the tyrant's men remained.

Before Goku came, Krillin was optimistic. Surely they could take down Frieza now, right? His training with 18 has done wonders for him. The Z Warriors had all gotten so much stronger compared to their earlier adventures. Krillin pulled his weight and taken out many soldiers by himself. He'd venture to say that he killed more than everyone else.

Although he couldn't take on the galactic emperor by himself, he knew he could do something and was hopeful that for once, with everyone's help, they wouldn't need Goku. But in one swift punch, Frieza downed Gohan, their strongest warrior present, and that was that. The confidence that Krillin had been steadily gaining vanished over the years since Majin Buu's invasion was blown out like a candle on a windy day.

How could _he_ hope to accomplish anything. Although Krillin was once a rival of Goku, that was a long time ago. Even though he could now easily take on all their former villains before Frieza, it didn't matter. There was always some alien hiding around a nearby planet or galaxy that would be ten times stronger and make all their previous enemies look like insects.

Thus were the thoughts of the earth's 'strongest' man.

After Goku had finished the job, everyone ran up to him and congratulated him for saving the day. Everyone except for Krillin. He looked to everyone crowding around the saiyan, then turned and walked away to sulk behind some nearby rubble. He sat down against a boulder and then his mind went blank. All activity that was going on between his ears ceased. He couldn't think even if he wanted to. All Krillin could do was feel an overwhelming sense of worthlessness mixed with unadulterated rage. He just couldn't stand being so weak. He wasn't mad that Goku was stronger than him, he has long since accepted this reality, or at the least he thought he did. It was the saiyan race themselves he was starting to hate.

"Huh...saiyans," Krillin quietly said with his voice dripping with poison. "Why are they so strong? Why do they get to attain powers similar to the gods? And why are we… why am I left so far behind? Why is the gap so large?"

Although he was seething inside, his face was expressionless. Krillin looked up from the ground and saw a nearby rock. He raised his hand, pointing his index finger, and shot a small beam at it, turning it into ash.

The feeling was cathartic. So he started shooting little energy beams at the little pieces of rubble lying scattered on ground. Small plumes of smoke rose from each little rock he shot. A smile began to form across Krillin's face, and a surprisingly crooked one at that.

"Whatcha doin' back here, Krillin?" Goku called peeking around the corner. His appearance startled Krillin and as a result, he accidentally shot a boulder which quickly turned to a heaping pile of rocks.

Goku looked at the pile, then back at his small friend, and walked around and sat right next to him.

"Are you okay, buddy?" the saiyan inquired.

"Oh, I'm alright," Krillin replied. "Just relieving a little stress is all."

Even though Goku isn't that smart, he could tell that something was eating his old friend. "Hey man, what's wrong?" Goku asked again.

"Nothing, Goku. I'm just fine," Krillin responded with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"You know you can talk to me if you need to. I know I'm very good with talking or have been around that much, but we are still friends." Goku was trying to break down the wall that had suddenly appeared between him and his old friend.

"I know that," Krillin said, "but, to be completely honest, I don't want to talk to you. At least, not right now." He was trying very hard to keep his hidden anger from rising to the surface, but this proved futile since his words already exuded a mildly angry tone. And the saiyan saw it (surprisingly).

"Why?" Goku pressed.

For a few moments, Krillin didn't respond. Even though he didn't show it very much, he was pretty smart and already saw where this conversation was headed. He could see Goku wasn't going to stop until he opened up and starting giving some answers. Most of the time, the saiyan wasn't one to press a subject for details, unless it had something to do with stronger opponents or food, but this time he did. And Krillin didn't like it. So he came up with reason to excuse himself.

Jumping to his feet, Krillin "remembered" that he promised to grab 18 a few things at the supermarket after their ordeal with Frieza was over. And before Goku could reply, Krillin shot off into the sky at supersonic speed, praying that the saiyan didn't follow him.

Krillin's blood was beginning to boil and continued getting hotter and hotter the faster he flew. He actually wasn't aware how fast he was going, but it was already past mach 30 and a few windows were shattering as he flew by.

' _Why, why, why why WHY!? Why can't we protect the earth on our own?! Why are we so powerless? Why do we have to rely on these saiyans? A dead race! Why?!'_

"WHY!?" Krillin's inner rant finally manifested audibly. His yell was not only loud, but powerful, creating an air cannon of sorts.

The result was a white, spiraling tunnel of air pressure and sound, and it was fast. So fast that it actually pierced through the exosphere and a few hundred feet into outer space before disappearing into nothingness.

Krillin was now just standing in space with his head hanging down. Defeated. Regardless of what he did or would do in the future, it didn't matter. They would always need the saiyans help. This was the reality he needed to accept. And, although he was loathed to admit it again, he knew it was the truth. It always had been. Even when he and Goku were children.

Krillin finally shook himself after floating there for a few minutes. He knew everyone would be at Bulma's by now, celebrating Goku's latest victory once again. So he sensed for their energies and made his was to Capsule Corp, where he accurately predicted they would be.

Bulma had another feast prepared, as she usually did when Beerus and Whis were around, and the god of destruction along with Goku and Vegeta were absolutely gorging themselves on the most delicious foods in town. Master Roshi, Tien, and Chiaotzu were dining on a round table underneath an umbrella, Bulma was relaxing on one of her lounge chairs, Gohan and his family were eating together, and Goten and Trunks were running around the place "playing monkey in the middle" with Mai, who looked vaguely familiar.

Krillin looked at the young saiyans with disgust. He hated that he would always need to depend on them to protect his planet. A strange alien race, who wasn't even native to their solar-system was required to fend off galactic evils. And he still hated this reality. So to keep his mind off of his new-found resentment for saiyans, Krillin walked toward the buffet, grabbed a few morsels, and flew to the roof of Bulma's dome-like home. Goku tried calling out to him with food spilling from his mouth, but Krillin ignored him and took his seat facing away from the festivities.

He wanted to sulk some more. However, before he could enjoy his assortment of food, he heard a kind voice behind him.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Krillin quickly turned around, nearly dropping his plate in the process. It was Whis. He was floating there holding his orbital staff in his right hand with a plate of delicacies in his left. His face held the continual kind smile that he always held, and for some reason Krillin found his appearance calming to his raging spirit.

"Ah… Su- sure," Krillin stuttered as he pointed to a seat beside him.

The angel floated down to the designated spot and sat down, cross-legged. He took a bite from his platter and reeled his head with joy from taste.

Despite this divine creature's rank and authority, he was still a bit of an enigma to Krillin.

And thus the two sat and ate in relative silence, staring at the lights shining from West City in the distance.

After a few minutes, Whis wiped his mouth and said, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you mad with Goku?"

Krillin looked up at the angel with a little surprise, but then looked back at the lights and replied, "I don't hate Goku," attempting to mask his inner feelings

"Really? I didn't ask if you hated him," Whis said. "Do you you hate him though?"

Krillin just sat there and continued to stare blankly at the lights. "I prefer not to talk about it here."

"Very well then," the angel replied standing to his feet. The angel brushed his clothes and then, to Krillin's surprise, grabbed him, and took off to the stars.

The sudden kidnapping really startled the dwarf. Before he could do or say anything, the world was wiped away by a huge line of white. The actual trip lasted less than a second, but that was more than enough to scare the living daylights out of him.

Before he knew it, they stopped and the angel dropped him on some very dusty ground. Krillin bounced from the ground and realized that he was floating away from the ground with grey powder spreading everywhere. Whis grabbed his hand, and pulling him back to the ground said, "Be sure to hover just above the surface. Otherwise it will be very unpleasant."

Krillin did as the angel said, and then realized a large, blue, oblong shaped object, beaming brilliantly at them from the sky. The stars were also much bigger and brighter as well.

"Where the heck are we?" the short man exclaimed.

"On the moon," Whis simply responded. "You said that you didn't want to talk about Goku there, so I took us somewhere a little more private. We will not be interrupted here."

Krillin stared back at the angel in disbelief. He looked around his surrounding a second time and it was no doubt that they were, indeed, on the moon.

At this revelation, Krillin quickly held his breath.

"Don't worry Krillin," Whis smiled back, "We have a dome above our heads. You do not need to worry about air."

The dwarf released his breath, thankful that there was, indeed, air.

"You really want to know, don't you?" Krillin sadly said looking at the lunar surface.

"I just want to help you," Whis replied.

Krilin took a breath. "I don't know why, but for some reason, Goku's always the one saving the earth. I mean, him being stronger than me never really bothered me that much, but.. It's just."

He stopped for a moment, searching for the right words. "It's just not fair. The saiyans have always had combat advantage over us humans. Sure, when Goku and I were kids, we were more or less equals, but he was almost always holding back on me."

Krillin's aura started to form around him. "It just not fair! No matter how hard I train. No matter how hard I try. No matter how many bones I break or how close I come to dying. No matter how many times I even die and come back again, the gap keeps getting bigger and bigger!"

Tears were starting to stream down his face and lunar dust swarmed around him as his aura got bigger and bigger. "It's not because they train harder! It's because they're saiyans. Saiyans always get stronger more than twice as strong as we do for half the training we humans do! Even Goten and Trunks, who are just kids, are far stronger than I could ever hope to be! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

Krillin's aura immediately disappeared. Tears were freely streaming down his face and he hung his head in defeat, just like he did earlier. "Is it too much to ask to be able to defend your own planet? Without always depending on an alien from another race to do it?"

Then he went quiet. He said everything he wanted to say. During the Krillin's entire monologue, Whis just stood there, patiently listening to every word.

After a minutes of silence, the angel placed his hand on Krillin's shoulder and asked a simple question. "Would you like to be able to defend your planet?"

Krillin immediately looked, wonderingly, into that kindly blue face. The angel was smiling a comforting smile down on him, and these words combined with that expression inspired hope in the broken warrior's heart. Hope that he too could be strong. But only for a moment.

He looked down again at the dusty ground and said, "Please don't mess with me. That joke wasn't funny."

"Oh, but I wasn't joking," the angel replied. "Do you really believe Goku could have gotten to where he did solely by himself?"

Krillin's ears started to perk up. The angel continued, "He didn't become a super saiyan god by himself, and he certainly didn't achieve his new super saiyan blue form by himself either."

Krillin looked back at Whis's face again, his hope starting to rekindle. "What are you saying?"

The Whis was now smirking at Krillin. "Isn't it obvious? I've been teaching him all this time. Granted, Goku and Vegeta DID discover the form on their own, but they never would have gotten as far as they did without my guidance.

Tears began to form in the short man's eyes again. But not from anger or sadness. Not this time. "A- are you say-"

"Krillin," Whis said, smiling all the way. "Would you like me to train you to defend your planet with a power similar to, if not, greater than the saiyans?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Scratching the Surface**

Krillin starred back into the angel's face in utter stupefaction. What Whis offered sounded like a complete impossibility. The short man didn't quite believe him just yet.

"C- can I really have that kind of power?" Krillin asked, choking the tears back as hard as he could.

The angel leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Believe it or not, one of the gods of destruction, from times, long past, was a human."

Krillin's jaw dropped farther than one could think possible. He just gawked, stunned at this revelation. But Whis had a little more to say.

"And to top it off, this human was actually a little stronger than Beerus himself."

"You're lying!" Krillin pushed himself from Whis in disbelief. "There's no way a human could be that strong!...right?"

The angel simply smiled and held out his hand. "Come and see."

The strongest human looked at the hand then back at Whis. Could it be possible? Can a human truly rival the gods like the saiyan, Goku? Krillin pondered on this for a few minutes, shook and straightened himself, and took the angel's hand.

Back on Earth, Bulma's party was beginning to wind down. Tien, Chiaotzu, Gohan and his family left for their respective homes. Beerus and the saiyans have eaten their fill, and the god of destruction was itching to leave as well, and he was getting a little impatient.

"Whis. Whis! Where are you?! I'm ready to go home already!" Beerus loudly complained.

"My apologies, Lord Beerus," the angel said whilst floating to the ground. "I had a quick errand to run."

"Huh. Well, take me home," Beerus humphed. "I'm ready for a nap."

"Absolutely, however, I must speak with Bulma for a moment," Whis replied, walking towards the blue-haired woman who was just getting up from her lounge chair.

Bulma saw the angel and said, "Oh. Hello Whis. Did you want some more ramen before heading back?"

"That would be splendid," the angel responded. "But actually, I have a favor to ask," he said in a more hushed tone, waving her to come closer.

"Oh? What is it?" Bulma inquired.

"Would if be too much trouble to ask you to cover for Krillin's absence?"

Bulma lightly jerked her head back from surprise at the odd request. "What? Why? What's he doing?"

The angel grinned and said, "He'll be taking a leave of absence for six months up to a year. Please be so kind as to inform his wife and daughter that. Oh, and his employer as well. He told me that he still wanted to have a job when he got back."

The blue haired woman stared at Whis for a moment then asked, "Are you going to train him or something?"

The angel innocently grinned and said, "Please tell Goku and Vegeta that I'm letting them train on their own for now. I can't train them all the time."

"WHIS!" Beerus impatiently yelled.

"Coming, Lord Beerus." The angel quickly returned to the god of destruction's side. "I suppose I'll have to grab that ramen another time, Bulma," he said with a wink.

Beerus placed his hand on his aid's shoulder and they took off in a glittering line of white.

For a few minutes, the two were in silence. Beerus was yawning and scratching himself whilst his loyal attendant flew on. Then Beerus remembered an oddity that needed to be accounted for.

"Say Whis."

"Yes, Lord Beerus," the angel replied.

"Where were you all that time?" he asked. "You disappeared for more than an hour. You don't usually run off when I'm around."

"Well, I decided to have a chat with Krillin," Whis replied.

"Krillin." The god of destruction rubbed his chin in thought; pondering who this "Krillin" was. "Who is he again? A friend of Goku's?"

"Correct you are," the angel chimed.

"Huh. Isn't he the human with the third eye on his forehead?"

"No sir, that is Tien."

"Is he the human with the "X" shaped scar on his left cheek?"

"No, that would be Yamcha."

"Oh well, which one is he then?"

The two finally arrived at their destination. Beerus' home planet. However, on their arrival, there was an unexpected guest waiting for them. It was a short, bald human, dressed in white training gi with a red sash tied around his waist. He stood there with his hands behind his back and feet shoulder-width apart.

When Beerus saw the little human, he was both surprised and livid.

"That, my lord, is Krillin," Whis answered.

"YOU BROUGHT ANOTHER ONE BACK WITH YOU?!" Beerus yelled. "WEREN'T GOKU AND VEGETA ENOUGH?!"

"You don't need to yell so close to my ear," Whis calmly replied, cleaning his ear from the pain. "And besides, I offered to train him."

Beerus glared at Whis, then to Krillin, then back again before taking off for his room to sulk and sleep. Krillin, on the other hand, was quite shaken by the purple cat's tantrum and was fearful that he was going to be destroyed. He just got there, and he was already having heart attacks. The angel walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry about him," he encouraged. "He'll get used to your presence soon enough."

I Krillin nervously looked at the angel, then towards Beerus' temple, then back again. "I sure hope so. I just got here and I don't want to die just yet. I did that three times already and it ain't a lot of fun."

The angel laughed briefly and replied, "I suppose that's not the best means of recreation. Oh well." Whis spun his staff in his hand a few times and then pointed it at his new student. "Shall we begin your training?"

Krillin was taken aback by his instructor's eagerness. "So soon? I just got here and it's about midnight back on Earth."

"Ahh, but there is no night here," the angel pointed out. "Only glorious never-ending day from our beautiful suns. But enough said, let us begin."

Krillin starred for a moment, took a breath, then assumed his fighting stance. "Alright, Whis. I'm ready to learn."

"Splendid."

Immediately, the angel charged the human with blistering speed, starting his attack with a set of thrusts from his staff. Krillin dodged the onslaught to the best of his abilities, getting nicked in the shoulder, then proceeded to back-handspring away.

But Whis didn't let him get far. Once his pupil had landed, he appeared right behind him and kicked him into a nearby mountain. Krillin immediately emerged from his newly formed cave and tried to gain some altitude, but his new instructor was relentless, appearing next to him throwing punches and kicks wherever he went.

Krillin dodged and blocked these with the greatest of difficulty, and immediately continued his eternal retreat.

"Running away will get you nowhere fast," Whis commented after appearing and punching Krillin in the gut. "You need to fight back if you want to improve, no matter how insurmountable the threat if you truly wish to protect your planet."

Krillin was still keeled over from that last punch, trying hard to regain himself. He heard the angel's words and took them to heart. " _I'm acting like a weakling again. Just like when Frieza came to Earth the second time. Just like when the androids came. Just like when I ran into Cell at that airport."_

A few tears bled from his eyes as he finally managed to stand up. And with that, he let out a yell and summoned all his energy. A transparent aura formed around his body and veins appeared on his arms and forehead.

Once Krillin finished powering up, he set his eyes on Whis. The two disappeared and all that could be seen were tiny explosions all over the place. In the air, on the ground, and even underwater a few times.

But the human's point a view was vastly different. The world around him was a vast blur. All he could see was Whis and his attacks. He paired, blocked, dodged, and returned a volley of punches and kicks mixed with some ki attacks.

Time appeared to have all but stopped for Krillin. After each attack Whis threw and every attack Krillin returned, the world around him appeared to get whiter and whiter. Sweat was running from his pours like water and his body felt like it was getting heavier and heavier and numbness was spreading like a virus. Starting first with his fingers and hands, then making its way through his shoulders, neck, and torso, eventually reaching down to his toes.

Eventually, he couldn't even feel the muscles on his own face. But somehow, he kept fighting and fighting and fighting.

The world, by now appeared almost entirely white, the only color coming from Whis and himself. Although Krillin was running on fumes and then some, he felt like he could keep fighting forever. Until he felt a sudden and unbearable pain in his stomach. Oddly enough, this pain wasn't from Whis, but something else. Something he entirely forgot about.

He was starving. But strangely he wasn't thirsty.

Krillin doubled over and tried to hold his stomach, but he couldn't move his arms. The world also re-appeared with all its lively colors, but he was too distracted to notice. His entire body went limp and he dropped from the sky like a rock. Fortunately, Whis caught him in his arms and slowly took him to the ground.

"I am very impressed, Krillin," the angel complemented with his usual kindly smile. "I didn't expect you to last that long."

Krillin smiled when he heard these words of encouragement. Although he was in intense pain, he noticed something was different about his surroundings. Aside from the obvious wake of his and Whis' carnage, he saw that the lights were a little different.

"How long were we fighting?" he managed to weakly ask.

"About seven days."

Krillin's eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that I managed to fight you for an entire week?!"

"That is correct, Krillin," Whis replied.

Krillin smiled and began to drift away. An entire week. He managed to fight with Whis, Beerus' master, for a whole week non-stop. He took great pride in this feat, and he deserved it and was happy to receive his much-needed reprieve.

Once Whis touched the ground, his student was already sound asleep from exhaustion. He smiled and carried him to a new room he made just for Krillin. He gently placed him on the mattress and departed, leaving his new student to rest from a job well done.


	3. Chapter 3

**And So it Begins**

"Morning, Whis," a yawning Beerus greeted as he slumped toward the table.

"Good morning to you too, Lord Beerus," the angel replied setting the table for the sluggish deity. "How was your nap?"

"Not long enough," he replied with another yawn. Then in contempt, he asked, "And how is your new protege?"

"He's sound asleep in his room."

Beerus paused and sighed, "Please tell me you didn't make that dwarf his own room too."

"Fully furnished with a lovely view of the lake," the angel simply replied placing another tray of delicacies on the table. "He made remarkable progress already. I'm quite impressed in fact."

"And why is that?" Beerus annoyedly asked.

Whis paused for a moment looking down and smiled. "He managed to spar with me for nearly seven days."

"Really?" the deity disinterestedly replied. "And how hard were you going?" He inquired as he began to gorge himself on his breakfast.

The angel set the last dish on the table and said, "I was using about a trillionth of a percent of my power."

The god of destruction stared at his attendant with an eyebrow raised, as if he was saying, "English please." Whis sighed and repeated his statement in a way the Beerus would understand. "About the same level as Frieza before he was resurrected."

Beerus eyes bulged and he started choking on his food. After punching his chest a few times and finally swallowing his mouth-full, he blurted, "What was that?"

"Krillin essentially fought on equal grounds with me at Frieza's old power level," Whis replied as he folded his apron and put it away.

The god of destruction leaned back in his chair and placed his hand on his chin, thinking. He was intrigued by how mere human could get as strong as the former emperor of the galaxy, even though it was weaker than the power he recently attained. "And about how strong is the dwarf now since he got here?"

Whis smiled and replied, "He has gotten three times stronger since his arrival here. And I expect him to make many more strides than this."

"Really?" A smile slightly formed at the corner of Beerus' mouth. "Interesting."

"Well, it's high time that our dear little friend was awakened," the angel said as he headed for Krillin's room. "Twenty-four hours is more than enough time to recuperate."

The angel walked into the room where Krillin was sleeping. He was still in the new uniform Whis had given him which was now stained and dirtied from his first week of training. The angel saw this and smiled. He was already very impressed with Krillin's progress. Fighting non-stop for almost a whole week is not an easy feat. But now the real training begins.

"Good morning, Krillin. It's time to wake up," Whis chimed.

No response. Not any movement or sound. He was out cold.

"Krillin, it's time to wake up," the angel said a little more loudly, nudging the motionless body with his staff.

Still no response.

The angel looked for a moment and, sighing, said, "Looks like we'll need to do this the hard way." And with that, Whis picked Krillin up and threw him outside his window into the lake. His body hit the water with a loud splash and after about a minute, he burst out of the water's surface, disoriented, coughing, and gasping for air.

"Ah. Your awake now," the angel yelled from the window.

"Whis!?" Krillin coughed, "Why am I out here?!"

"You were sound asleep for twenty-four hours and wouldn't wake up. So I decided to give you a hand."

"You didn't have to chuck me into the lake, for crying out loud!" he yelled.

"True, but you did need a bath. If I remember correctly, your last shower was about eight days ago."

Krillin made no response to this. He simply grumbled that Whis still didn't need to throw him into the lake.

After their brief exchange, the angel invited him to have some breakfast. The short man just noticed that he actually was very hungry. Fighting seven days tends to do that. So he swam to the shore and after standing a moment to catch his breath, flew to the window and begrudgingly joined the angel.

When Krillin reached the window, Whis held out a new fighting gi for him, same as the one he had on. He quickly changed and followed the angel to the dining room. Beerus had finished his banquet and was picking his teeth with one of his nails. When he saw Krillin enter the room, he glared at him for a moment, and then stood up and walked out.

"Looks like Lord Beerus is warming up to you," the angel said cheerfully.

Krillin cocked his head for a moment and look at Whis with confusion. "I was only here for a little more than a week and he was asleep for most of it."

"Oh ye of little faith," the angel playfully jabbed. "I have known Beerus for millennia. I can tell."

"I hope so. Because I don't want to die again just yet."

Soon enough, Krillin finished his breakfast and Whis walked his student over to the edge of the planet, or more accurately, pyramid. He and the angel walked onto a purple surface and Whis spawned a cube with two cylinders attached to the top from thin air.

"Alright now Krillin," Whis began. "What I'd like you to do is to carry this weight around the perimeter of our planet."

Krillin looked at his teacher and then to his weight. "Okay. That doesn't sound so hard." Then he inserted his arms through the cylinders and attempted to lift it. The weight felt like it was attached to the ground.

"It won't budge! It's too heavy!"

"Is it?"

Krillin tried again, pulling and pulling with all his might. For a few moments the block didn't move, veins began to show on his arms and forehead. But then after about twenty seconds, it creaked and he was finally able to lift it. But only just.

"Very good, Krillin," Whis said. "Now if I may give a piece of advice, you may want to run."

Krillin quickly looked behind him and saw a piece of the purple surface dissolve and disappear entirely, just a few feet away. And that was all the motivation he needed to start bolting around the planet, much to his surprise. He wasn't really bolting, but more so taking large steps as fast as he could, but it was faster than he expected since he was carrying a ridiculously heavy weight.

The disappearing sidewalk was following his heels during his entire circuit. When Krillin came to the end, the ground beneath him vanished, but he was saved because the weight landed on the edge of the purple surface in front of him, much to his relief. Whis was waiting patiently for him and helped him up from the edge whilst restoring the ground beneath Krillin's feet.

Much to Krillin's surprise, although he was sore, he felt energized at the same time and asked his instructor for what was next. Whis smiled his usual smile and led him to a valley where he created some weighted gear and made Krillin do ten thousand one handed handstand push ups on both sides.

After that, Whis lightly sparred with him, then sent him off to bed.

"Hey, Whis," Krillin asked as he was walking away.

"Yes, Krillin," the angel responded.

"I was just wondering… Is there a way I can talk to 18 and Marron?"

"Of course. I can contact them with my staff. Would you like to talk to them?"

"I do but…" Krillin looked at the ground with a sad expression on his face. "It's just I feel so guilty for not bothering to tell them I was heading off. It all happened so quickly and I was so excited that I completely forgot about 18 and Marron."

"You do not need to worry," Whis replied. "I told Bulma to inform your family of your sudden departure. They know you're here."

"You did?" Krillin looked back at the angel. He was surprised but wasn't at the same time. "Thank you. That was very kind." But then Krillin looked back the ground with a sad expression again, wringing his hands slightly.

Whis took note of this and brought up 18 on his staff. "Hello? 18, are you there?"

Krillin nearly jumped out of his skin. "What are you doing?!" he quietly yelled.

"Hello? Whis, is that you?" 18 responded.

"It is. Krillin said he wanted to speak with you." And with that, Whis held the staff to Krillin. He could see 18 looking at him in the orb.

"Uh, hi 18," he said weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. "How are you?"

"So it's true. You are training with Whis."

"It is," Krillin said sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you and Marron in person. That was very irresponsible of me."

"... Yeah. It was," 18 replied. She paused for a moment. "Krillin."

"Yes, 18."

"If you want me to forgive you, you better be stronger than me when you get back. Or else I'm gonna kick your butt and then forgive you."

Krillin smiled at this. "You can cou-"

"Believe it or not," Whis interrupted. "At the rate his current rate, Krillin will far surpass you in a couple of days. In fact, I'd say he's almost as strong as you right now."

"What are you doing?!" Krillin whispered gritting his teeth. "Don't give her any ideas!"

Whis simply smiled and laughed the way he typically did.

"Is that so?" Krillin's stomach dropped. He had a very bad feeling what she was going to say. "In that case, you need to beat Goku if you want me to forgive you."

"Really?" Whis smirked, looking to Krillin.

"Hehehe. That's a little much, don't you think, 18?" he nervously laughed.

"I'm sure Whis has a few tricks up his sleeve to whip you into shape. Don't you, Whis?"

The angel smiled innocently. The devilish kind. "Oh, I have a few ideas."

"Good. Then this shouldn't be a problem, right Krillin?"

Krillin starred at the ground, defeated. He knew that there was no way around this. 18's mind was made up, and it wasn't going to changed.

"Ya sure I can't come over and just accept the beating? I'm used to it."

"Nope. It has to be real. I'm not letting you give up and weasel out of this. You're doing this by the book."

She was determined, and Krillin knew better than to challenger her when she's like this.

"Also, you need to do this the day before Marron's thirteenth birthday."

Krillin's eyes bulged. "That's only six months! You can't be serious!"

"I'll see you then. Love you Krillin."

"But 18 I-"

The angel pulled the staff away. "Unfortunately, she walked away. I don't believe she wants to talk to you anymore."

Krillin collapsed to his knees. He was gawking at the ground, laughing nervously. "She wants me to get strong enough to beat Goku, who has attained the power of the gods, in six months. She really wants me to die, doesn't she?"

"Why don't you go off to bed," Whis suggested. "You're going to need all the rest you can get because, after today, I'm going to make you one of the strongest warriors in the universe."

Krillin gulped. "What did I get myself into?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Different Powers**

Krillin was struggling to sleep that night. And who could blame him? His wife and just told him to do the impossible. Goku, the man who has defended Earth as long as they could remember. The man who has struggled and surmounted every enemy at every turn. The man who even dueled with Beerus, the god of destruction, and lived to tell the tale. The man who attained a newer and even more powerful form than Super Saiyan God and soundly defeated Golden Frieza. In order to receive 18's forgiveness for running off without a word, Krillin had to exceed this man in six months. And for our 5'0" friend, that is not long at all.

"Krillin," the angel cheerily chimed. "It's time to begin your training."

His student rolled out of bed and fell on the ground, mildly hysterical from the task his wife dropped on his lap.

"Uhh, Krillin? Are you with us? We need to start your training so you can beat Goku."

"Sure," Krillin sighed hysterically, rolling out of his bed and onto the ground. "Let's train so I can beat the strongest man in the universe in a matter of months. What could go wrong?"

After a little more encouragement from his teacher, the worried dwarf got up from the ground and joined Whis for a hearty breakfast. Beerus was there. Picking his teeth with his fingernails again after finishing his meal. When Krillin entered the dining room, he glared him down again. Although this would normally scare the dwarf out of his wits, he was more worried about the goal 18 had set before him, and as a result, took no notice of the cat. He simply sat down and ate with Beerus looking down on him the entire time, then rising from his own meal and leaving for his training with Whis.

The angel led Krillin to the valley where they sparred for the first time. He was a little confused because the area was completely pristine like it was never touched by human hands.

"Hey, Whis. What happened here?" Krillin inquired. "Didn't we spar here on my first day? Last I remember it was in shambles."

"Right you are," the angel affirmed. "I restored everything back to normal yesterday."

"Are we going to spar some more?"

"Indeed."

Krillin sighed nervously and got into his stance. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

Whis twirled his staff around and got into his stance. "Let's."

Both angel and human disappeared and began to throw their respective flurries of kicks, punches, and ki blasts. But this time, there was something off about the way Whis fought. His movements were different. Not that they were slower (Krillin couldn't match the angel's speed in a million years) but they were, in a way, smoother and more efficient. He barely moved from his own position, dodging most of Krillin's attacks within a hair's breadth and returning with his own. His attacks were different too. Instead of swarming Krillin with punches and kicks as he did when they first sparred, he only threw one punch, kick, or ki-blast and these were different too. Everything Whis did was purely economical. He didn't move or use any more energy than was necessary, and every time he attacked, it connected, but not with that explosive power it once had. Oh no. This time, it was worse.

They were continuing with their exchange until Whis dodged and threw a very good punch. That one punch, in particular, was more painful than any punch Krillin experienced before. It felt as if he was being gored by something the size of a quarter all the way through, tearing muscles, bones, sinews, and all. The force was so great that it ripped a perfect hole,the size of an orange, on both sides of his gi. Krillin doubled over clenching his stomach, pupils white, gagging for air and fell to the ground. Whis floated down to his side.

"What was different about the way I fought now compared to how I fought a week ago?"

Krillin was still on the ground gagging for air. Clutching his stomach over the newly formed hole in his gi. The angel looked for a moment and then gently placed the palm of his free hand over his back where the hole was. The pain vanished and air immediately rushed into his lungs and he was finally able to breathe again. Krillin drank in that sweet air as if he was dying of thirst and coughed and sputtered until he regained his composer. Once that was regained, he turned to see his master who was wearing that grin he always wore on his face.

"So, what was different about the way I fought now compared to how I fought last week?" he gleefully inquired. Krillin simply stared at the angel with an expression of awe mixed with terror. In only a few minutes, Whis demonstrated something that he already knew. That there was truly no limit to this creature's abilities. Quirky and childish though he be, he truly was the master who taught the god of destruction, there was no more room for doubt in his mind.

"What did you do?" Krillin gingerly asked, breaking the mild silence.

"I am happy you asked," Whis replied. "Let me show you." The angel motioned Krillin to his feet and showed him his hand. "Look at this." A small yellowish green sphere began to form and grow until it reached the size of a quarter. Little green sparks of electricity flickered around the edges of the orb and along the angel's fingers. Krillin starred with the largest eyes imaginable at this magic.

"What is that?" he inquired. "Is it some kind of magic or somethin'?"

Whis laughed. "This is not magic. Surely you recognize the energy you and your friends frequently use."

Krillin's eyes widened even further. "You don't mean that that's…"

"Ki?" the angel finished. "It is. This here is nothing more than the same ki that you, yourself possess."

"What are you saying? My ki doesn't do that," the dwarf said in disbelief.

"Oh? Look and see." Krillin looked back at the electrical orb. The strands of crackling electricity began to subside and the colors returned to a recognizable golden hue. "A little more recognizable now?"

He couldn't believe it. Krillin quickly pulled out his palm and generated a golden orb of his own for comparison. Aside from the variation in size, his ki was nearly identical to the sphere that Whis created.

Krillin put away his ki and stared into the angel's face like a child seeing a simple parlor trick. "Can you teach me how to do that?" he asked with begging eyes.

Whis didn't answer but looked back at his golden sphere. Krillin followed suit. The orb began to shrink, reaching the size of the head of a pin. The angel, now satisfied with his sphere, extended his hand to his student. "If you can hold this with one hand, I'll teach you everything I know about ki."

Krillin looked at his master and then to the orb. Starting with two cupped hands, he gingerly positioned them under the angel's aqua blue hand and waited for him to drop the ki into his own. Whis tilted his wrist and the sphere quickly descended into his student's waiting grasp.

It made contact and weighed a ton. Actually, a ton would have been nothing to Krillin now. More accurately, it weighed close to a hundred tons. Veins quickly appeared all over his arms and a few on his forehead. His hands trembled uncontrollably under the weight, but despite its magnitude, he wouldn't let it go. His feet were driving through the soil now making holes the precise size of his shoes.

He went down three inches but didn't let go.

He went down five inches now but didn't let go.

Seven inches but didn't let go.

Twelve inches now, but didn't let go. The earth had risen above his knees by now.

The angel began to look worried. "You know you can let go whenever you…"

"NO!" Krillin erupted. "I can do this!" The earth was past his thighs now with a surprised angel standing a little taller than usual beside him.

He went down eighteen inches, but still didn't let go. His arms felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. In fact, that is precisely what happened. One of his arms, the left one, suddenly dislocated. Krillin let loose a scream that shook the very air around them. He felt his shoulder tearing and the pain was excruciating. He dropped that arm to his side and was holding the orb with his right.

The earth was now past his waist, every muscle in his right was bulging beyond normal, and he could feel his shoulder start to fall out of place. Sweat pelted his face and arms. It felt like his veins were going to burst. Sight was starting to flicker from black to color to black and to color again. The only thing that he focused on was that golden orb.

"If I can't hold one tiny little ball of ki, how could I ever beat Goku…"

Memories were flashing through his mind. Good times and bad. He recalled all the times he had with Goku when they were children. He recalled every fight he had. As well as every time he… lost. Every villain they faced, and how a saiyan had to save them. From the Red Ribbon Army. From Nappa and Vegeta. From the Ginyu Force and Frieza. From the Androids and from Cell. From Dabura and all the variations of Buu. From Beerus, the God of Destruction. And most recently, Frieza once again. Every time the earth was in peril, a saiyan had to save it… A saiyan had to save them. And the fact that he couldn't do a thing… made him quite mad.

He was done with that life.

The earth had risen up to his chest now. By this time, Krillin had already powered up and used every ounce of energy he possessed to no avail. But something happened. He didn't transform and gain more energy, but somehow, he began to slowly rise above the dirt. He got his right knee out and on the solid ground eventually followed by the left. And there he was. Standing with that golden orb in one hand, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Then he went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Home

"Do you think Dad can do it?" Marron asked her mother. It had been two weeks since Krillin had up and left. Marron was attending school as usual and 18 was the typical stay-at-home mom. Krillin was the breadwinner of the family even though it was unnecessary. 18 had a few million zenny squirreled away from the last Budokai Tenkaichi Tournament, so if managed properly, money wouldn't be a problem for quite a while. Not only that, but Bulma was generous to give 18 a living allowance equivalent to her husband's monthly salary for the next six months. So in terms of provision, they were plenty provided for. But that wasn't the issue that was itching at 18's mind.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" 18 responded. She was thinking when Marron asked her question. "What is it dear?"

"Do you think Dad can actually beat Uncle Goku?" she persisted.

18 looked at her daughter. She looked so much like herself. Aside from the lack of a nose, she was just like the girl 18 used to be. Before Gero changed her, that is. It's something you wouldn't expect, seeing the blonde woman now, but she used to be purely human like any other. And she could see the little girl she once was in Marron.

She looked at the girl and smiled. 18 confessed, "To tell you the truth, I don't think he can."

Surprise and concern plastered the young girl's face. "But why did you say he needed to beat Uncle Goku before you'd forgive him?"

18 was staring into space, thinking. "Why did I make him do that?" The answer was quite obvious. She was hurt that he just up and left without so much as a note. Sure, Bulma filled her in on everything, but it's not the same. Krillin just left without telling a soul. He didn't even think to tell her. Just packed his bags a left. "I suppose I wanted him to suffer. Or at least just a little."

"Mom!"

18 snapped awake from her thoughts. "Yes, Marron?"

"Why are you making Dad fight Uncle Goku if you don't believe he could even do it? Did you want Dad to get hurt?" The girl was perceptive. A little too perceptive for 18's liking at the time. But she loved her all the same.

"I…" she was fishing to put an explanation together. "I want him to be stronger," was her reply. "I want him to be more than the strongest man in the world. And what better way to do that than to fight the strongest man in the universe?"

Marron was watching her mother with large unwinking eyes, hanging on every word. "I know Uncle Goku is strong. But is he really the strongest in the universe?"

"You bet," she replied.

"And Dad is going to fight him so he can be the strongest?"

"That's right."

"That is so cool!" Marron's view of the situation changed and she appeared to believe 18's story and rattled on about how cool it was that Krillin was going to get stronger to fight Uncle Goku. She didn't lie to her. Everything she said was true. She truly does want Krillin to get stronger, and in a way, she's happy that he's training with Whis. But what she didn't tell Marron is that when Krillin ran off, it reminded her of someone else. Someone dear who also ran off without a word. No goodbyes, no phone calls, no letters, nothing. Just gone… without a trace never to be seen again. He hurt her more than Gero's experiments ever could. Make no mistake, it wasn't the mad scientist's experiments that took away a piece of her humanity, although being transformed into a cyborg did not help her situation. It was a simple man who said he loved her and would always be there for her… and then he wasn't. Krillin reminded her of him. Even though it was for a brief moment.

"Hey, Mom."

"Yes dear," 18 replied.

Marron looked at the ground for a moment and looked back. "Do you think I can get as strong as Dad?"

This question puzzled 18. Up until now, Marron had shown no real interest in fighting. Sure, she was determined and strong-willed but didn't really apply that to anything but school and piano. She smiled and said, "I'm sure you can. Do you want to learn how to fight?"

Marron looked back at her mother with determined eyes. "Yes, Mom. I do. Can you teach me?"

This response really surprised her. Marron was actually serious. 18 just stared at her for a moment, and then threw her head back laughing. Here she thought Marron was more like herself than her father. Guess she had a little more of Krillin in her than she thought. And she liked that.

"What's so funny?!" Marron complained, a pink flush creeping on her face from embarrassment. "Laugh all you want, but I want to learn to fight like Dad." Now she really looked like her father, with her furrowed brow and frustrated expression. This made her mother laugh even more and even a few tears escaped her eyes.

18 wiped away her tears and said, "I'm so sorry dear. You just reminded me of your Father when you said that."

"... well. I'm happy to be like Dad." She paused for a moment and thought, "He could I possibly compare my husband to that man who ran out on us when I was thirteen years old. Krillin was never like that man. He's selfless, kind, and always puts the family first. He doesn't have to work, but he does anyway because in case anything happens, he wants to be able to provide for them. He was only selfish this one time. But now that I think about, after everything he has done and everything he has been through, I think he can afford to be a little selfish." Her mother placed a hand on Marron's head. "And I'm happy you are too. I wouldn't have it any other way. And besides, if Krillin is training hard, then I could use a little training too."

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone in the comments for pointing out my error in the chapter. When I first read the comments, I was a little upset, because I had written at the bottom of this chapter that I'm happy to receive your critiques and advice and all I got was "You messed up." Then a friend pointed out the formatting error that occurred and I understood more fully what the problem was. But anyway, I hope you like this chapter and if you have any ideas on how I can better the story or plot, I am more than happy to read it. But I must insist that if you do have and idea, that you write more than things like, "It was good," or, "It was bad." But anyway, I hope you have a wonderful day. Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Rude Awakening**

"Krillin?… Krillin?"

The sleeping warrior shifted his position and resumed his slumber.

"Krillin? Krillin, are you with us?"

A tired moan was the only response he received. Whis sighed and walked out for a moment and into the dining room. Beerus was there leaning back in his chair whilst twiddling a fork in his hands. He saw his master come in and addressed him. "He's still out isn't he?" The angel nodded. "I still can't believe you went and should him such an advanced technique. You know ki transmutation is nearly impossible to master."

"I know," the angel sighed, hanging his head. "To tell you the truth, I did get a little too excited with his progress. The fact he was able to fight me for a week and get three times stronger in the process really impressed me. I suppose I need to take things a little more slowly now. We still have six months left. No need to rush."

Whis was frowning disappointedly. This was an expression that didn't frequent his face. But then it changed into a little smirk. "However, even though he may be leagues away from ki transmutation, he WAS able to lift my condensed ball of ki."

"Wow. So amazing," the cat sarcastically said, shutting his eyes. "'Look at me. I'm a little weakling who can hold small pieces of ki. I'm so strong,'" he mocked, giving a poor impression of Krillin. He stopped twirling the fork and started to spin it on his finger nails. He cracked open one of his eyes and looked at his master who was smirking at him. He rolled his eyes. "Fine. How heavy did you make it? "

Heavy enough to know that he possesses the capability to master ki magnification within a few months."

When the cat heard these words, he accidently snapped the fork in half, lost his balance, and fell scrambled on the floor. He relaxed and laid there sprawled on the ground. "You're kidding me. That dwarf. Ki magnification. You can't be serious."

"Entirely."

This revelation infuriated Beerus. The disgruntled god of destruction arose to his feet and stomped off to Krillin's room. The angel simply watched and smirked. "My, my. Looks like Krillin is in for a rude awakening."

Beerus threw the door open and roared, "WAKE UP!" The yell was so powerful that it destroyed half of the room. The wall with the window was reduced to dust and part of his bed with it.

Krillin awoke in a panic, terrified by the newly made carnage he saw and the angry cat looming over him. "LORD BEERUS!?"

"FIGHT ME WEAKLING!" The god of destruction grabbed his ankle, carried him to the gaping hole in the room, and threw him at the lake. Krillin bounced across the water as if he was a flat rock and slammed into a nearby mountain. Before he could regain his senses, Beerus appeared in front of him and gave a gut-bursting knee to the stomach. Every molecule of air was forced out of the dwarf's lungs and his pupils disappeared, but the purple cat was far from done. Beerus dragged Krillin on his knee through the entire mountain, the poor man rattling against the rock, and making a cave system in the progress. When the cat ran out of mountain, he kicked him into the air.

As Krillin flew into the air, he was phasing in and out of consciousness and he spiraled up and up and up. "Is this it?" he thought. "Just a few weeks of training to then be killed by Beerus himself?" He reached his peak and the world stood still for a moment. He smiled at himself. "Well this stinks."

Just as he began to fall, Beerus was on him again and brought up his fist to give him a bone shattering punch to the back. Krillin didn't see him, but he could tell that he was there and that he really could die if he didn't act. So he tried a little something. Having only a few nanoseconds to react, he generated a miniscule ball of ki in his left hand. He positioned his hand just behind his back, guessing where Beerus would attack. The cat's hand was within an inch of his spine. He detonated the ball.

Smoke enveloped the two. Whis was watching the events as they unfolded from the ground, not far from them. He was smirking. "My, my. I guess I was right about you," he said to himself. "You truly are and interesting fellow."

The smoke cleared and the sight was baffling. Beerus was frozen in place. Krillin wasn't moving either, but his position was significantly more baffling. Using the explosion from his own blast, he was able to just deflect the cat's punch ever so slightly, and using its momentum, Krillin spun around past Beerus' attack and connected a back fist to the rear of the cat's skull. The attack didn't hurt him at all, but this was really something.

After a few more moments, Beerus looked Krillin in the eye with a deadly frown. He extended his hand to his face and blasted him out of the sky. The brave dwarf flew in the opposite direction and Whis appeared to catch him right before he hit the ground. Beerus floated to the ground with his arms crossed and walked towards his teacher.

"You're wasting your time with that one. Krillin has no chance against Goku."

"True," he confessed. "But he is interesting. Is he not?"

"Not really," Beerus humphed. He passed by Whis and headed back for his home on foot.

"I see you are starting to like our dear little friend."

"Oh? And what gives you that idea?"

"The fact that you mentioned him by name."

Beerus stopped in his tracks. He stood still for a couple of moments and then looked over his shoulder to his attendant. He still had that disapproving frown form earlier and then turned back and started his trek back. He brought up a finger and lightly scratched his face. At the corner of his lips, the slightest smile formed. "I guess he is "interesting". Or at least a little."

Whis looked back from Beerus and back to his student. "Oh dear. Your out cold again. We have got to toughen you up. This is turning into an unnecessary pattern."

 **Author's Note:** Hello again, readers. I hope you were able to read Ch5 now. I resubmitted it and the formatting problem has been fixed, so if you haven't read it yet, be sure to give it a read. I'm really starting to just write from the top of my head, to be honest with you. This is a fun little story I started. If any of you have any ideas for how I can make this story better, please leave a comment detailing your idea. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story. Cheers!/span/p


	7. Chapter 7

**Routine**

Krillin woke up in a daze. He pulled off the covers and looked around, trying to get a grasp on his surroundings. He was in his room again and it looked as if Whis had restored it back to normal after all the damage Beerus caused earlier. However, this time, Whis had left him a few new accessories. Sitting beside the window was a little dresser about four feet high with three decently sized drawers. To the left were three pairs of blue shoes, to the right there was a full-sized mirror, and on top of the dresser was a little vase with a lovely flower sticking out with large vase with bright glowing blue pedals that transitioned to purple at the base. The vase looked like a clear crystal that was thicker at the base and elegantly sloped upward into a thin ring at the top.

After Krillin got a good new look of his room, he stepped out of bed to examine his new dresser. Inside the bottom drawer was three sets of undergarments on the left as well as some kind of shorts that seemed like pajamas on the right. He picked up a pair of underwear and then looked at it, thinking to himself how strange and funny it was that he could ever forget to ask for something so basic and yet so necessary. He took a look at the middle drawer and saw that they were filled with pairs of white gi's on the left and red sashes on the right. He closed this drawer and took a look at the final drawer on the top. This drawer had pairs of orange gi's with the turtle symbol on it and a few pairs of indigo sashes on the right. Krillin was surprised to see this, but also appreciated Whis' thoughtfulness.

After changing into some fresh underwear, he donned the traditional orange and blue gi and stood in front of the new mirror. He breathed a sigh of satisfaction. It felt good to be in the old uniform and after a quick stretch or two, he headed to the dining room where Beerus would obviously be finishing his meal again.

When Krillin opened the door, he jumped for a moment to see Whis waiting for him on the other side.

"Did you like the new additions to your room?" he asked with that ever-present smile.

Krillen straightened himself. "Yes, I did. Thank you very much, master," he said with a bow.

"Oh no need to be so formal," he said waving his hand. "I'm honestly a little embarrassed I hadn't thought about your necessities sooner. For that you have my apologies," he said rubbing the back of his neck with mild embarrassment. "By the way, did you notice that you have hair and a beard now?" the angel pointed out.

"... huh?" He gingerly felt his chin and then, almost in horror, started feeling his head. "WHAT!?" Krillin ran back to the new mirror and looked himself over. Sure enough, he had a slightly grizzled beard growing along with jet black hair almost an inch long. He ran his fingers through his hair and over his beard. Krillin then stood up and hung his head back with a depressed sigh. "How long have I been out this time?"

"Only a night," Whis replied stepping into the room.

Krillin then leaned over with his hands on his knees and let out a huge sigh of relief. "I thought I was out for much longer than a night. But how come I didn't notice it earlier?"

"Well you were too preoccupied with training and you hadn't seen a mirror in a few weeks. It could happen to anyone."

"I guess it could," Krillin said standing back to his feet.

"Shall we off to breakfast?" the angel asked gesturing with his orbital staff.

Krillin inspected himself in the mirror one more time running his hand through his hair and rubbing his new beard. "Huh. I think I'll keep it for now. Doesn't look half bad," he said smiling. He put his hand to his side and looked back to his master. "Yeah. I think I could have a little breakfast right about now."

The two walked out of the room and down the hall until they reached the dining room. Beerus was there, feet kicked up on the table leaning back in his chair taking a nap with his mouth gaping open and a few droplets of drool forming at the edge of his mouth. Krillin was relieved that he was currently out and took his seat at the opposite side of the long table. Whis set before him a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs, rice, and curry with a cup of orange juice and water on the side. Krillin gorged himself and finished the whole meal, orange juice and water included. Then after he went to the restroom, Whis and his student took to the air towards their training grounds.

When the landed Whis spawned a yellow weighted suit that looked very cumbersome to move around in and gave it to Krillin.

"You expect me to train wearing that thing all day?" Krillin asked.

"That would be correct," the angel simply replied. "You will also be prohibited from using your ki to assist you with the exercises."

Krillin shot Whis a look of shock and disbelief. "WHAT!? How do you expect me to get anything done!?"

"By… um... how is it you say on Earth?" the angel said placing his finger on his chin thoughtfully. "Ah! That's right. By 'muscling through it'," he said with a look of satisfaction.

Once he managed to get the suit on, which weighed about 20 tons total, the angel made Krillin do 100 jumping-jacks, 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and run the perimeter of the planet 10 times for a warmup.

After the run, Krillin threw himself on his back from exhaustion, leaving a small crater about forty feet in diameter. He was breathing very hard and every muscle in his body was screaming. "Can I please have a break?" he pleaded. "My body feels like it's on fire. Or at the very least, let me use my ki for a little help."

Whis walked over to his student and stood over him. His face was surprisingly serious. "Krilin...," he started, "... do you want to get stronger?"

Krillin struggled to sit up and then turned around looking at him. "Huh?"

"Do you want to get stronger?"

The short warrior's memories went back to the dusty grey surface of the moon? He remembered the hot tears that stained his face and he saw the angel's hand on his shoulder, comforting him. Then he saw the angel's kindly face and heard him offer, " _Would you like me to train you to defend your planet with a power similar to, if not greater than the saiyans?"_ Krillin remembered those words that gave him hope and what he managed to accomplish since getting there. How he was able to fight Whis for an entire week, how he managed to hold Whis' ki ball in spite of its unyielding weight, and he even survived an encounter with the God of Destruction. " _If I can do all that, I can get through anything Whis throws at me."_

The man heaved himself on to his hands and knees and managed to push himself back up to his feet. Once standing, he gave Whis a determined look. "I'm ready now." Whis smiled and then made him do 2,000 punches with his left and right hand. These consisted of jabs, crosses, hooks, uppercuts, palm-heels, knife-hands, and back-fists. Then after those were done, he was required to do 2,000 kicks per legs which consisted of front, round, hook, side, back, twist, and crescent kicks. After that came a 5-hour sparring session. For 1 hour, Krillin had one leg tied behind his back, then after that the other leg, then one hand tied behind his back, and then the other. For the remaining hour, they sparred normally, without any handicap to hinder Krillin. Whis didn't give him any room breathe during the entire session, handicap or no, but to his credit, Krillin fought back as hard as he could, doing his best to be as offensive as possible.

When they were done, the valiant dwarf collapsed on the ground breathing very hard making another large crater in the process. The whole suit was soaked from the inside out and every muscle in his body was burning.

"Come, come now," Whis said, "You don't want to sleep in that disgusting thing now do you?"

Krillin rolled to his side and heaved himself as hard as he could to his feet, but to no avail. He managed to get to his hands and knees, but that was as far as he got. The angel decided to be merciful this time and removed the weighted suit himself. I suppose you can say that he "popped" the suit out of existence.

The weight now gone, Krillin managed to stagger to his feet. "Let's go have some dinner, shall we? After today's efforts, you have certainly earned it." Krillin, now almost depleted of any energy whatsoever could do nothing more than give an exhausted smile and slowly follow Whis as they flew back to the temple. Once they arrived, Whis gave him a relatively small dinner of salad, rice, and beans. After that, Krillin was dismissed and he took a much-needed shower, put on some new pajamas and underwear, got in bed, and passed out.

The next day, Krilin woke up and took a look at his hair and beard. The beard was a little thicker now and he found that he was really liking the new look. He styled his har a little, making it look the way it did when Beerus first came to Earth, and then grinned in satisfaction. After that, put on a white gi and red sash, fixed his hair, and then exited his abode meeting Whis, once again directly outside his door. They went to breakfast and after that to training once again. Whis spawned another cumbersome yellow training suit, again weighing 20 tons, and again prohibiting Krillin from using his ki. They went through the same routine. A hard warm up, lots of punches and kicks with the number steadily increasing by the day, and a 5-hour hell of merciless sparring followed by a small dinner, Krillin's dismissal, him taking a shower, and then going off to bed.

This routine continued for about 3 of those precious few months, the only main difference being the steadily increasing weight on his training suit, the increasing number of punches and kicks, and the increasing difficulty of his exercises. Over time, the exercises actually got easier and easier for Krillin, even though he was wearing a weighted suit nearly at all times. Eventually, he decided that he didn't like the beard and shaved it off, but he kept his hair. He enjoyed running his fingers through his hair again. Although he didn't know it, Beerus would watch them train from a distance every once in a while. He would stand or sit down on a distant cliff, just far enough to be out of Krillin's sight and just close enough for Beerus to see the action. Sometimes he would come and watch for a few minutes then leave and other times he would stay an watch for hours, but he always left before they were finished. Whis was privy to the cat's vigils but didn't bring it up. He knew that would displease Beerus greatly. Then one day after Krillin finished his now 10,000 punches and kicks from each side, Whis said, "I believe it's time to see what you can do without that annoying suit on, don't you think?" Beerus was watching.

Krillin wiped the sweat from his brow. "Really? Can I use my ki now too?" he requested.

"Absolutely," Whis grinned.

With that, Krillin excitedly ripped off the suit and powered up. His transparent aura erupted and engulfed him like a massive bonfire, causing the ground below him to explode beneath his power. Aside from when he flew to the training grounds and back, he never used it and over the last 3 months, he almost forgot what it was like to use ki. But man did it feel good to use it again. After the dust settled and cleared away, you could see krillin floating there with a very large grin plastered on his face.

Whis stepped into his stance with his staff in hand and said, "Shall we began?"

"You bet," Krillin replied getting into his own stance.

Krillin took the initiative and rushed at Whis with an over-hook punch which Whis blocked with ease. But the impact created a crater nearly 100 feet in diameter. Both fighters disappeared with a blur. The only thing that could be seen were the thousands of shockwaves that left nothing but dust in its wake. But Beerus could see every moment of that fight. He saw how much Krillin has improved, not only in his strength, speed, and agility but his ki usage, albeit a bit rusty, was more efficient than it was before. He saw Krillin smiling as he fought, even though he was still no match for Whis. He had a new strength in him. A confidence he didn't have before. The man Beerus first saw on his planet was gone and a newer, not only stronger, but determined and confident man had taken his place. Beerus hated seeing this. It made him sick to his stomach… and yet in spite of this, he smiled. A proud one.

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry I took a while to post this, but I hope you like it all the same. Leave any advice or criticisms you have in the comments below and take care.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Revelation**

"I believe that's enough sparring for now," Whis said after catching Krillin's punch. "It seems you've gotten reaccustomed to using your ki again in the last two weeks. How does it feel now?" he asked releasing his fist and dropping his hand behind his back.

Krillin dropped himself from the air and onto the ground. He placed his hands behind his neck, leaned back, and gave out and small woot. "I feel incredible." He moved his right hand in front with the palm facing him. Then he generated a ki ball. "I feel like I could take on Cell in his perfect form. Heck, maybe even Majin Buu."

"You're not far off," Whis agreed. "In fact," he continued, "I believe you're under scaling yourself a bit. At your current level…umm," Whis tilted his head and started scratching his chin. "I'd say you are probably on the same level as Bibidi's nuisance of a monster, Kid Buu," he casually said dropping his hand behind his back and bearing his usual smile

Krillin stood there gazing at the yellow glowing ball of ki in his hand with a determined satisfied smile. It seemed like he didn't hear him, but he did. Over the last 3 months, he did the impossible multiple times over. Since his first bout, Krillin managed to fight Whis for another two weeks straight. That is to say, he fought for a week solid two more times. One of those times, he fought wearing a 200-ton training suit and the other time weighing 500-tons, all without using his ki. Not only was his speed, strength, and durability increasing, but his skill and reflexes as well. He started to unconsciously adopt a style of fighting very similar to Gohan's when he received his ultimate form. A very relaxed and economical as well as a powerful and efficient form. He managed to improve so much over those 3 months that by now, he wasn't surprised that he could take on Kid Buu. As for the title "Strongest Human" was concerned, there was now, certainly, no contest.

He dissipated the glowing orb and clenched a fist. Looking back at Whis, he asked, "Master. Do you think I can learn how to use god ki by now?"

"You!? Learn how to harness the energy of the gods!? Now that's a laugh!" The god of destruction appeared right behind Krillin, startling him. He leaned over asked in a very condescending tone, "Do you really think that a puny human like you can do such a thing?"

Krillin was scared from Beerus' sudden appearance and unkind question, but he straightened himself and simply replied, "Yes I do." The purple cat frowned, but the noble warrior continued, "Right now, I'm about as strong as Goku was when you first came to earth. Not long after that, he came here and trained with Whis and soon attained godly ki. If he and Vegeta could do it, then why can't I?"

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"YAAAACHOOOO!"

"Are you okay Dad?" Gohan inquired. "I hope you aren't getting sick."

"Nah, it was nothing," the saiyan replied rubbing his nose. "That just came out of nowhere."

"What about you Vegeta? That sounded like a pretty nasty sne-"

The saiyan prince stared at Gohan with a look that could kill multiple times over. Then he quickly wiped his nose and gruffly said, "Nothing's wrong."

Gohan nervously laughed with his hand on the back of his neck. "Of course not." He put his hands behind his back and leaned forward. "But even the "Prince of all Saiyans" is not immune to a little col-"

"Remind me why we let you train with us again!?" Vegeta yelled.

Gohan straightened himself and simply replied, "Because I'm the only one with a power level closest to you and Dad on the planet. Plus YOU are the one who wanted me to attain and learn to use godly ki so YOU could have a different training partner besides Dad."

Vegeta scoffed and turned away. Goku looked confused. He looked towards Vegeta. "You want to replace me! I thought we were best buddies!" he whined crossing his arms.

"Don't confuse the necessary evil that is our relationship as "friendship"!" Vegeta shot back. "You are only my sparring partner! A stepping stone to further my training and power! Nothing more!"

Surprisingly, Goku got upset. He strode over and yelled in Vegeta's face, "You would never have learned how to go Super Saiyan Blue had it not been for me!"

Vegeta but heads with him and yelled back, "I would have achieved that form with or without you-you ridiculous clown!"

Goku butted back turning super saiyan blue answering, "No, you wouldn't!"

Vegeta turned super saiyan blue himself and responded in kind, "Yes I would have!"

"You can't even go Super Saiyan 3!" Goku jabbed.

"And why would I learn such a useless transformation?!"

The two arguing saiyans went back and forth until they just ended up brawling each other. Gohan sighed, stood back and watched. He knew there wasn't much he could do to stop them, so he walked over to a nearby tree and laid down beneath its shadow. He placed his hands behind his head and wondered how much stronger he'll be once he learns how to use godly ki. "...I wonder how Krillin's training with Whis is going? Man, if he learned how to use god ki, that would be so amazing."

* * *

"Achoo! Man, where did that come from?" Krillin asked wiping his nose.

"So you really think you can learn how to use the energy of the gods?"

Krillin looked up and back at the god of destruction. He straightened himself again and replied, "That's right?"

Beerus looked down at the ground, kind of with a disappointed or even, surprisingly, a sad expression. He looked back up at the dwarf, swaggered over to him, and landed his right hand on his shoulder. He brought himself eye-to-eye with him and said, "I'm sorry to have to break this to ya...but humans can't use god ki."

"...yeah, I'm not buying it."

Beerus furrowed his brow. "Excuse me?" he said rather angrily.

Krillin realized he just told off the god of destruction and immediately assumed a more respectful demeanor. "Forgive me, Lord Beerus," he said with a small bow, "but I can't help but think you are saying that in order to discourage me from my training." He paused for a moment, looking at Beerus' feet, and then back to his yellow eyes. "I don't mean any disrespect, and please forgive my earlier comment, but I have done, in a couple of months, what Goku and Vegeta took decades to do. I have not only surpassed Frieza when we were back on Namek but also Cell and now Kid Buu."

Beerus blinked for a moment and briefly turned to Whis and asked, "Who is this Cell Whis?"

"Let me check," the angel replied bringing up Earth's history in the orb on his staff. "Ah, here he is. Quite the handsome fellow I must say. This creature is a biological android composed of the earth's strongest warriors, including some of its villains. It had the capability of absorbing energy from other lifeforms and thus become stronger. Before Frieza's resurrection, this creature was stronger than even Frieza."

"Huh," Beerus thoughtfully grunted. "And wasn't uhh… Kid Buu that demon the crazy wizard Bibidi created a few millennia ago?" he asked prodding his skull with his finger.

"That would be correct, Lord Beerus," Whis chimed. "And he was strong enough to wipe out galaxies by systematically destroying innumerable planets and stars"

"Humph," he scoffed crossing his arms leaning back. "Amateur. I destroyed entire galaxies in one go."

"However," the angel said, "you did let him live because he did most of your job for you Lord Beerus. In fact, I'd wager he did your job better than you," he playfully jabbed with a wink and a smile. "But I do believe that Krillin still has something to tell us," he stated gesturing towards the warrior. Just in time too before Beerus could make his angry reply.

"H-heh heh," Krillin laughed sheepishly. He then cleared his throat and continued. "My point is, I have grown faster than anyone. In only three months I have gotten stronger than even Kid Buu. So if I have been able to cover this much ground already, then why can't I learn how to use god ki?"

Beerus exhaled through his nose and then turned his head to look at his attendant. Whis returned the gaze. He nodded and shifted his eyes to Krillin. "I am very sorry, Krillin," the angel started, "but what Lord Beerus has said is true. It isn't that you don't have the ability to learn to use godly ki, it's the fact that the human body is incapable of attaining. No matter how hard you tried, even if I trained you the same way I trianed Goku and Vegeta, you would never be able to possess that power. It has nothing to do with your learning ability but all to do with your human physiology."

Krillin's eyes widened with shock. Then he stood there for a moment, unwinking. Finally, he blinked and shook himself. He tilted his head away from the two, thought for a moment, and remembered something that Whis told him back on the moon nearly four months prior. He looked back at the angel and inquired, "Back at the moon, you asked me if I wanted to have a power equal to, if not, greater than Gok- err I mean the saiyans… right?"

"Wait, you two were on the moon?" the surprised cat said.

Whis smiled pleasantly. "Indeed I did, Krillin."

"Why were you two on the moon?" Beerus quietly asked in the background.

Krillin posed the question, "So does that mean I don't need godly ki to rival Goku?"

"Not at all," the angel replied with a shake of his head and his never disappearing smile.

"W-well," the dwarf stumbled, "what do I need? What techniques or abilities do I need to learn in order to beat Goku."

Whis grinned a larger than average smile. Then he brought up his his hand and extended his index and middle finger. "Two techniques," he said. Then he retracted his middle finger. "The one will help you to match him and the other will help you to best him. The one is a technique called "Ki Magnification", and you already have a propensity in favor of this technique, so learning it should be a sinch. Mastering it in time is another matter altogether, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Then he extended his middle finger again with the index. "The other technique is a much more shall we say… delicate thing to learn. It's called "Ki Transmutation", and should you try to utilize it without proper mastery, let's just say going home to an angry wife will be the least of your problems."

Krillin cocked his head with a sheepish expression plastering his face. He started shaking a little and, with a fake smile, asked, "W-what exactly d-do you mean by l-l-least of m-my problems?"

"Every vein in your body would dissolve along with your heart and vital organs," he sang with a smile and his typical laugh. Then he placed his hand on his chin and with thinking expression said, "Although I do suppose saying heart and vital organs is a little redundant, so let's simply say your vital organs will dissolve," he finished placing his hand behind his back with a firm smile on his face.

"S-so your s-saying that if I use this k-Ki Transmutation wrong, that I'll essentially die… again," Krillin stuttered pointing to himself.

"That would be correct," Whis chimed. "Are we ready to begin?"

 **Author's Note: Hello again. I hope you liked this chapter. Things are starting to heat up for our favorite dwarf. If you have any ideas for the story be sure to leave a comment below. I am more than happy to hear your critiques, criticisms, advice, and ideas. I have every intention to finish this story, so be sure to continue following along. I hope you all have a wonderful day. Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A New Routine**

"Come along, Marron," 18 encouraged. "If you want to be strong like your father, you need to keep up." 18 was jogging at a fast pace in her new pink tracksuit with two white stripes running down the sides and white sneakers with Marron huffing and puffing behind in a brand new yellow tracksuit with two aqua blue stripes running down the sides and two sneakers of the same blue color. The young girl put her hair up into a small ponytail and did her best to keep up with her mother's large stride with her little legs. For the last three weeks, 18 had been training Marron's cardio and strength nearly every day. After school, she would fly herself and the girl up to Mt. Paozu to exercise. Their routine always started with a 10 mile run around the peak, then a 30-minute break for stretching, followed by 1 hour of strength training, and finally ended with a 30-minute sparring session.

Since they were very close to Goku's home, sometimes Goten would come out and casually talk with Marron during training. Occasionally he would participate, but most of the time the fourteen-year-old would sit on the sidelines and cheer her on, which she appreciated. This time, Trunks and Goten were doing their own training and so it was just themselves and the mountain. 18 looked over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of her daughter breathing hard and doing the absolute best she could to match her speed. Her cheeks bright red with the flustered expression on her face made 18 chuckle. "Would you like us to take a break," she turned around and asked, jogging backward.

The soon-to-be teen slowed down and leaned over, hands on her knees wheezing for air. "YES! *wheeze* PLEASE!" she yelled between breaths. Then her mother mercifully jogged back to her and stood there taking in the landscape. The area where Goku lived was truly stunning with the peak of Mt. Pauzo stretching towards the sky, the gorgeous cascading waterfalls on some of the smaller mountains, and the flourishing forests surrounding the little valley where the Son family resided. The sky was empty and shone a bright blue with the exception of a few puffing clouds here and there. 18 put her hands on her hips and let out a little whistle. "I can see why 17 wanted to be a ranger," she breathed, "Waking up to a see a sight like this every morning would be really nice." Then she glanced down at the girl for a moment, who was starting to catch her breath again and then down to a few rocks littering the path they recently made. She transitioned her hands into her pockets and considered, kicking a few rocks, "I wonder how he's doing. Or even what he's doing. I'm certain he's not causing any trouble. If he did, I would have heard about it or seen it on the news." Then she looked back up at the landscape. Far down in the valley was Goku's little home and farm a small ways away. She smiled and laughed to herself. "I miss ya, brother," she said aloud.

"What did you say, Mom," Marron straightened herself with her hands behind her neck. "Do you miss Dad?"

18 turned to her and smiled. "I do miss him," she replied and looked towards the sky. "And sure he misses us too. I bet he's a little worried and Whis is probably putting him through the wringer as we speak." She paused, closing her eyes for a moment and felt the breeze blow across her face whipping her short blonde hair behind her. "But," she continued, "I know he's giving it his all. Doing everything he possibly can to get stronger."

Marron looked up at her mom's face and giggled. "You REALLY love Daddy," she said in a sing-song voice.

18 quickly looked at Marron and stared her down with a deadly expression. The movement was so sudden that it made her shriek for a second. Then her expression quickly softened and she placed her left hand on her round little head. "Ya got that right kiddo," she smiled ruffling her hair, "Because if I didn't, you wouldn't be here."

"Wait, what?"

"Break times over, Marron. Time to get back training. We still have 3 miles left," 18 said quickly jogging ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!" she yelled after her mother. "Your not the one wearing 5 lb weights on your arms and legs! This isn't fair!"

Marron and 18 finished their remaining miles and break and were just getting ready for strength training. This routine consisted of three sets of 100 jumping jacks, 100 push-ups, 100 crunches, and 100 squats. After that, 18 would drill Marron in basic combat drills using all manner of punches and kicks as well as how to slip past attacks and counter.

The girl punched and kicked at her mother's extended hands as best as she could. Although it had only been three weeks, she adapted pretty quickly to her training regiment. However, doing all of those exercises carrying weights on her wrists and ankles really made it difficult for her and she had no problem verbalizing her discomfort.

As soon as Marron finished her last round kick, she dramatically fell to her knees and let out a whiny groan. "Can I please take off these weights?" she begged, "They make my arms and legs feel sooo heavy."

18 leaned back a little and replied, "Not unless you want to be a strong warrior. Be happy I didn't give you heavier weights."

Marron flashed a rebellious glare at her mother. "But you're not wearing any weights!" the tween accused pointing her finger.

Mother replied with her once trademarked icy stare for a good long minute. The first second was more than enough to make the girl take back her accusation, but the remaining fifty-nine seconds were a punishment. Then when the minute was up, 18 cooly unzipped her pink tracksuit and revealed a weighted shirt hidden below the jacket. Marron was lightly stunned and quietly apologized, "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't know… How much does it weigh?"

"50 tons," 18 coldly replied. "I asked Dende to make me some weighed clothing so I could get something out of our training sessions as well." She then zipped up her jacket and exposed both of her wrists and ankles, each of which was strapped with a dark blue weighted band. "Each of these bands weighs 12.5 tons. So, in total, I'm carrying 100 tons which is a lot more than the 20 lbs you are carrying."

Marron blinked a few times and a look of confusion crossed her face. She smiled nervously and inquired, "What's a ton?"

18 gestured a one with her left hand and said, "One ton weighs 2,000 lbs, which is 100 times more than what you're wearing. And so 100 tons is equal to 200,000 lbs"

A look of shock flooded Marron's face at her new understanding of the weight. But then that gave way to a look of admiration as she shot up with stars in her eyes screaming, "That's so cool!" She was on her feet now. "Do you think Mr. Dende could make me some weighted clothing like yours?"

Mother inserted her hands into her jacket pockets and replied, "If you can manage to go through training WITHOUT complaining about the weights, I'll consider it. But first, you need to get used to the ones you have, because it only gets heavier from there."

Marron crossed her arms and kicked a nearby pebble with a sour expression. Then she stared at the ground.

"If you don't do the work," 18 stated, "Then you aren't going to grow."

The girl didn't respond. Just stood there and pouted for a good few moments. Then she let out a exasperated sigh, straightened herself and looked back up with a determined look. "Okay. I'll try."

Mother smiled. "Then are you ready for our sparring session?" she asked stretching her arm across her chest.

Maron stretched her legs and replied, "Ready when you are."

After their brief stretch, 18 rushed at marron and started throwing loose punches and kicks. Marron was able to block and dodge about half of them, but unfortunately, she couldn't do much about the remaining half. They didn't hurt very much, Mother made certain to pull all of her attacks, however, they were just hard enough to be uncomfortable.

Marron got hit with a jab-cross-hook combination which threw her to the side. Thankfully, she rolled off of the ground, back onto her feet, and lunged at her mother, throwing nothing but jabs and crosses. 18 blocked all of her daughter's strikes with ease and after catching a cross, threw a scary-looking uppercut. Marron was able to dodge most of it but got nicked in the chin.

She quickly shook her head and pivoted as far as she could to deliver the strongest round kick she could muster. 18 blocked it, but this was long enough to wrench her arm from Mother's grasp and resume her assault.

For the remainder of their sparring session, they fought back and forth equally, although it was obvious that 18 wasn't trying. For a few moments, Marron would be on the offensive and then for a few moments, 18 would be on the offensive. Although the girl didn't land a single strike, 18 allowed her to get just close enough to encourage her to keep fighting, and it worked like a charm.

Finally, 18 caught Marron's haymaker and smiled. "Time's up. Good job, kiddo," she said releasing the tween's fist. Poor Marron was absolutely sapped of energy and breathing hard, but she smiled and said, "Thanks *gasp* Mom," as she collapsed onto the ground. 18 walked over to Marron and knelt by her head. She pulled a small brown sack out of her pocket and popped out a senzu bean. "Eat up, Marron," she stated as she held out the bean.

The tired girl raised her hand up to grab the bean when Goten flew by and landed just a few feet away.

"Hiya Marron and Mrs. Krillin!" the teen cheerfully greeted. He had gotten a little taller since the last time they met and was only a few inches shorter than 18. His build was lean and his arms were more nicely etched than when he fought in the last Martial Arts Tournament. But he still sported his father's frazzled hair and orange gi and it made him look like a teenage version of Goku.

"Just call me 18, kid," she sighed. "Mrs. Krillin just sounds weird."

"Oh, sorry Mrs. 18," Goten apologized with his hand on his neck wearing that goofy smile of his.

"Close enough," 18 rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that Mom invited you both over for dinner," Goten proclaimed. "Mom noticed the time and asked me to see if wanted to join us."

"That sounds very nice. What do you say, Marron?" 18 asked looking at the tired girl laying on the ground.

Marron had finally caught her breath and slowly sat up and, looking at Goten. "I'd like that. Thanks, Goten."

"Oh, it's nothing," the boy replied. "You've been working hard these last few weeks." Marron leaned forward and tried to stand up, but was still exhausted from today's training. Seeing this, Goten ran over and offered a hand, "Here, let me help you." Marron accepted his offer and he gently pulled her up.

Once on her feet, she looked up and saw that she was face to face with the young saiyan. Marron's eyes widened and she quickly turned around and covered her glowing red face.

Goten blinked and asked, "What's wrong, Marron? Is something on my face?" he inquired pointing to himself. Then looking to 18, who was wearing a devilish grin, the inquisitive teen asked, "I don't have anything on my face, do I Mrs. 18?"

Marron's mother chuckled to herself and responded, "No Goten, you look just fine."

The young teen turned away from Marron, crossed his arms, and wondered what in the world could have prompted Marron to turn and cover her face so suddenly. Finding no answers, he shrugged, turned, and checked, "So I'll see you there?"

Marron was still covering her face and didn't move. So 18 spoke for her and said, "Yup. You go on ahead though. Marron and I will catch up with ya."

"Great! I'll go tell Mom. See you soon Mrs 18. You too Marron," he waved. Then he turned around and took to the air and down to his little home in the valley by Mt. Pauzo.

Once he was out of sight, 18 looked to Marron with a sly grin. The poor girl lifted her head and crossed her arms. She turned away from her mother to hide the red emanating from her cheeks, but 18 could still see their glow from a mile away. "Soooo… Goten's nice."

"MOM!"

18 decided to place nice and not tease Marron about Goten… for now at least. So after the girl got another moment or two to recuperate and let the redness die down, she hopped on her mother's back and the two flew down to the Son family's home for one of Chi Chi's hearty meals.

Since Goten found out that 18 and Marron were training in their neighborhood, Chi Chi would sometimes invite the two over for dinner. Afterward, the two wives would chat the evening away while Marron, Goten, and sometimes Trunks talked and played board games. Goku would mostly go outside in the front yard and shadow box with himself. But if he wasn't shadow boxing, he would sit on the grass and enjoy the sunset.

The two families became a lot closer because of 18 and Marron's training routine and as a result, they would join them for dinner almost every evening. Marron was very studious and made sure to finish her homework before school ended so she could have personal time after training. But sometimes she would need to bring her homework with her to finish after dinner. Today was such a day, and after she had taken a quick shower, Marron pulled out her books and homework and got straight to work. Goku and Goten walked outside and did some light sparring while 18 helped Chi Chi wash the dishes.

While they worked, the two wives talked about this and that, about Marron's progress, about Goten and his grades, about Gohan and Videl and their child Pan, about Goku and Vegeta who are still training as usual, and finally about Krillin. "So," Chi Chi started, "How is Krillin's training with Whis coming along?"

18 shrugged and replied, "Last I heard, Whis told me he was about as strong as me. Maybe even stronger."

Chi Chi almost dropped plate she was washing. She stared at 18 and replied, "That's remarkable! He's already as strong as you?" Although she wasn't a fighter anymore, she knew about the android's power.

"That was almost a month ago," she simply continued, "I wouldn't be surprised if he could beat me with an arm and a leg tied behind his back." 18 tilted her head back and sighed, "I just wish he told me before running off like that."

"I agree with you there," Chi Chi consoled, "But you don't need to worry about that." She looked up from her dishes and gazed at the front yard. Goku and Goten were still sparring out on the lawn until Goku grabbed his son from behind and rolled around the grass. They both sprawled out and started laughing hysterically, and the goofy sight made her smile.

18 saw the sight and gingerly asked, "Do you ever get upset with Goku?"

"Oh, sister you have no idea," she heavily sighed. "After the whole ordeal with Freeza back on Namek, he refused to come home because he wanted to train with some random aliens. Then after Cell killed him and we were going to bring him back with the dragon balls he refused to come home AGAIN. And I won't even mention life in the bed-"

"SHH! I have a daughter here," 18 hushed and quickly pointed with her eyes. Marron was thankfully engrossed with her homework and didn't hear anything.

"Oh. Sorry 18," Chi Chi laughed. "I was getting a little heated back there."

18 finished drying the last dish and the two dried their hands and sat down on their couch in the living room watching Goku and Goten tumble on the grass.

18 bit her lip for a moment and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, how do you keep loving him? In spite of everything I mean?"

Chi Chi rested her chin on her hand and continued gazing out the window. Then she turned and replied, "Because he's a good man. Sure he is insufferable and always training somewhere with Vegeta or Whis, but he really is a good man and he truly loves us. Sure he's bad at expressing it, but he trains as hard as he can so he can defend our little home."

"Hmm." 18's eyes drifted to the floor. She thought for a minute smiled. "Krillin IS a good man," she thought. "I'm still going to smack him when he gets back though," she quipped.

"That's the only way they learn," Chi Chi laughed.

 **Author's Note: Merry belated Christmas everyone! I tried to write and publish this on Christmas day, but I kept getting distracted and I wanted to make sure this was a good long chapter. So some of you mentioned in the comments a while back that Marron is actually younger in the Super timeline. I checked their ages **in **online and saw that you were right and that I messed up. So for my** story **I decided to make Marron 12, Goten 14, and Trunks 15. I know that Goten and Trunks are 4 and 5 years older in the original canon, but I wanted them to make them a little older. I didn't like that they were portrayed to be even younger than they were in the Buu saga, so I aged them a bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wish you all a Happy New Year. Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Practice Makes Perfect**

Whis and Krillin sat cross-legged in the middle of their war-torn training ground. Normally, the angel would restore the area back to its original pristine condition, however, Whis was too eager to teach Krillin how to utilize Ki Magnification, so the grounds remained in their depraved state. Whis leaned forward and asked, "Are you ready, Krillin?"

The brave warrior closed his eyes, breathed in deeply, then exhaled slowly. "I'm ready," he confidently answered.

"Excellent." The angel turned his palm upwards and extended it towards Krillin. "Look here," he said. Krillin obeyed and a medium sized ki ball formed and with a small flick of his fingers, the orb shrunk down to the size of a nickel. When this happened, the micro-orb generated a quiet high-pitched ring and a minor amount of heat. "This," Whis started, "Is the result of Ki Magnification. This skill is easy to learn, but hard to master."

Krillin looked attentively. "Okay, then. How do I do it?" he inquired.

"Very easily," the angel replied as he let the orb dissipate. "Give me your hand." Krillin obeyed and rested his left hand in the palm of Whis' right. "Form a ball of energy for me please." He listened to the letter and formed a swirling sphere of ki. "Very good. Now try to compress the ball and make it smaller without losing any energy as I did." Krillin tried to do so, but the orb wouldn't budge. He curled his fingers slightly and tried to crush the ball of ki, but it remained immovable. It reminded him of when he tried to crush a marble between his fingers when he was a kid. No matter how hard he tried, that little marble wouldn't budge. But after increasing his grip continuously for a little over 30 seconds, the sphere began to shrink. He kept squeezing his fingers as hard as he could and was able to bring the sphere to the size of a tennis ball. After this, he lost his grip and the ball released a loud whoosh-like sound with a few crackles of electricity and heat.

"Not bad for your first attempt", Whis congratulated. "Now the key to mastering this technique largely relies on two things," he explained holding two fingers on his right hand. "Them being ki control and grip. Since grip is the simpler of the two, that's what we are focussing on first. So here is what you will practice for the next few days." Whis extended his left hand and formed a ball of ki the size of a tennis ball, just like Krillin's from a moment before. "I want you to start off with smaller amounts of ki and compress them to a micro-orb," he says while demonstrating. His fingers flick and the ball immediately matches his desirable nickel size. He then lets this micro-orb dissipate and forms a larger ball of ki, roughly larger than an orange. "When your grip gets stronger, you will then work up to compressing larger quantities of ki, firstly like this," Whis demonstrates, giving the micro-orb its token nickel size. He crushes the ball in his hand and a tiny explosion burped from between his fingers. "Then like this," he continued summoning an orb, the size of a large basketball and then shrinking it to the desired size. When he crushed this one, a large explosion flew from his fingers, the wind of which threw Krillin to his back. And when he sat back up, Whis smirked, "And finally, this," and creates a mighty ball of glowing, magnificent energy. The diameter of this orb had to be _at least_ 25 feet and when he compressed it, loud white light vibrated from it. It took around 10 seconds to fully compress, which Krillin thought Whis was doing for dramatic effect (which he was), but when it reached the nickel size, Krillin saw erratic blue sparks of electricity crackling all over the micro-orb. Whis then smiled slyly and crushed then it.

"Uh oh," Krillin said.

Compared to the explosions from the last two micro-orbs, they didn't hold a candle to this one. The mere wind of it struck him like a solid and hurled the dwarf through the air, bouncing off the ground a few times, and casually glided Krillin in one side of a crumbling plateau and out the other side. Had Whis not teleported and mercifully caught him, he may have flown all the way to Beerus' temple, and they couldn't have that.

"... Wow," Krillin wheezed. He rubbed the back of his head and then stood silent and dumbfounded for a noticeable 30 seconds after his "guardian angel" neatly set him on his feet. "... and about how much energy were you using on that last one?" he queried.

"Oh, that?" Whis started innocently, "That was about as much energy Freeza used to destroy Planet Vegeta, except my energy, was a little denser to begin with."

At first Krillin wondered at the power, but then he recalled the fact that he had surpassed Frieza's power at that time long after he arrived there. Then, connecting the dots, he stated "... So you're saying that, if my grip gets strong enough, I could make a micro-orb that puts your planet-erasing attack to shame."

"Well aren't you sharp," Whis grinned.

"... At this point I'm not even surprised anymore," Krillin sighs walking back to the training site with his hands behind his head. He takes a few steps and then stops and turns to Whis. "You mentioned earlier that I'll be working on my grip for the next few days, right?"

"That is correct," the angel simply responds.

Krillin crosses his arms and leans to the side and says, "This means you don't _need_ to be present while I train, correct?"

"Right you are," Whis nods closing his eyes.

Krillin walks over to the cool-headed angel and, with an unimpressed expression, asked, or more accurately states, "You're heading to Earth to hang out with Bulma for a few days, aren't you."

Whis smiles a goofy, embarrassed expression and laughs, "You caught me red-handed, Krillin."

Krillin sighs, exasperated. "You know Beerus will probably kill me the moment you leave, right," he says matter-of-factly.

"Oh ye of little faith," Whis breathes, "If he wanted to, he'd probably have done that when you first came to this place." The angel walks over to Krillin and places his free hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "Be confident. Besides, I've made sure to place a week's supply of food, sorted by meal, in your room."

Krillin glanced up and irritatedly queried, "A week's supply? Just how long do you intend to be gone?"

"Nothing more than a week," Whis replied. "It depends on how satisfactory Bulma's delicacies are. She told me that when I arrive, she'll introduce me to a new meal called yakisoba. She says that there are numerous different kinds that vary in flavor in spice. Oh I just can't wait to try them!" He was getting excited.

"Fine, fine, fine, go see Bulma," Krillin concedes, "but before you head out, can I give you something to take to 18 and Marron?"

Whis returns from his reverie and kindly smiles, "Of course my friend."

* * *

Krillin returns from his bedroom to the dining room where Whis patiently stood, carrying a little white envelope. "Thanks for giving me some paper and a pen," he says. "This really means a lot to me."

"I can tell," Whis replies as he extends his hand to receive the handwritten message.

Just as the angel's fingers touch the letter, Krillin yanks it back and demands, "Give this to my family before you head to Bulma's, got it?"

Whis is briefly surprised by Krillin's sudden serious demeanor, but then he emanates a kindly warm smile and nods, "Understood."

Krillin's expression softens and as he places the letter into the angel's hand, he grabs the back of it with his left and holds his hand with both his two and gives it a firm shake. "Thank you," he says with a small and humble bow.

"There's no need to be so formal, Krillin," Whis chuckles as he gently pulls his hand from the short man's clasp. "This is just what friends do, am I correct?"

Krillin pauses and looks at the smiling angel with a bewildered expression. But then he smiles and replies, "That's right." And with that, he extends his hand for a fist bump which Whis jovially obliges.

The two walk to the porch and with a tap of the angel's staff, he disappears in a line of white light. Krillin stands there looking into the sky as the light slowly fades, wearing a confident smile. Then after a few more seconds, he claps his hands together and says, "Well I'm hungry. Might as well raid my little pantry."

Krillin strolled over to his room and opened a little chest Whis prepared. Inside were three columns with little pre-packaged meals stacked on each other. The column on the left was labeled, "BREAKFAST", the one in the middle was, "LUNCH", and the one on the right was, "DINNER". There was about 7 packages in each column and a little handwritten note on the inside of the lid. It read, " _Make sure Beerus doesn't find out about my little gift. Otherwise, you won't have any food for a week. Work on your grip and you will master Ki Magnification in no time. Good luck_ ," and he signed it with his little spiraled signature.

The dwarf shook his head and grinned at the corner of his mouth. "That angel is quite a character. Well I better keep this out of sight. Probably good to bury it just inside the training grounds. Don't want an angry purple cat god getting into my food." Then Krillin shut the lid, locked it, and flew the chest inside the training grounds just as he planned. He believed that if he kept it far enough, Beerus wouldn't smell the food.

Once he reaches his destination, he opens the crate and pulls out a dinner plate then shuts the lid. Setting the food aside, he glares a hole in the ground, a good 5 feet deep, and places and buries the chest next to a crippled tree, making sure he could find it later. With his stores successfully buried, he opened his dinner and ate a simple meal of eggs, rice, and grilled tofu. Felt more like a breakfast item than a dinner, but he was content either way.

With dinner finished, he vaporized the package and finds a spot, a good distance away from his food tree, to train. He does as Whis instructed and starts off with a smaller ki ball this time. When he tried to compress it he found that, as stubborn as the orb still was, the process was significantly easier compared to the first time and his results were equally successful. It took him a good 10 seconds to full compress his glowing sphere, but he _was_ able to make it reach that dime-sized standard Whis had unofficially set.

The now micro-orb generated a quite high-pitched hum just like Whis' orb and the warrior beamed with pride. Then glancing upwards, he spotted a crumbling rock spire sticking up out of the landscape. Now having successfully reproduced the micro-orb, albeit a much weaker variation, Krillin set his sights on testing its power.

Just to make a comparison, he shot a standard ki-ball into the hill beside it and watched it erupt into a little explosion of rock and dust with small chunks of earth falling to the ground. Having set his standard, he then took aim and the lone spire and, supporting his right with his left, launched the miniature projectile at his target.

What first shocked Krillin was the kick he got from shooting the micro-orb; the force from it shot his arm back and he had to catch himself from falling over. But even more shocking was the power of that little ball of energy. He couldn't see the micro-orb after a short distance, but he knew when it connected because at one moment, the spire was sitting there crumbling in peace, but then the base of it vanished completely and a small white light quickly popped, about 12 feet in diameter.

The remainder of the spire fell unceremoniously to the ground and Krillin's eyes nearly did the same. With barely an inkling of energy, he was able to, merely by compression, erase granite from existence. Then he imagined what he could do when he fully mastered Ki Magnification and muttered below his breath, "So _this_ is what it feels like to be important."

The dwarf, as one can expect, received a major boost in confidence from that little show of power and ended up practicing for 4 hours with no breaks. During that time the eternal day kept moving and the lights changed, however, Krillin pressed onward, strengthening his grip little by little, moment by moment. By the time he was done, he was able to form a micro-orb in a second with the smaller amount of ki. Krillin was satisfied with the humble results and decided to turn in for the "night". So once he finished stretching he took to the skies and quietly flew to Beerus' temple. Since it was just himself and the god of destruction he much preferred not to disturb the purple cat and make him angry.

Once he landed on the balcony, he silently crept to his room, showered, and went to bed with a happy smile on his face. He went to sleep immediately.

* * *

The following day Krillin woke up "bright and early" and got into gear. This time he wore a white gi with the scarlet sash around his waist and viewed himself in the mirror. Although his favorite was the traditional orange gi of the turtle school, he liked to vary his outfits from day to day and was pleased to see that he didn't look bad in the white and red uniform that Whis gave him. It was starting to grow on the dwarf a bit. He gazed at his reflection for a few moments and noticed something that looked a little off. The mirror that the angel gave him was about four inches taller than Krillin, yet now it seemed to have gotten slightly smaller. The appeared change was large enough to be noticed but also small enough to be passed off as a one "seeing things". Krillin saw it as the latter and decided not to be concerned with such a little matter. After a brief stretch, he leaped off of the balcony flew to his tree where his buried stores lay.

Upon arriving at his lonesome tree, he quickly dug up his deeply buried pantry with his hands like a dog. His palms easily sunk three the rough earth like a hot knife through butter and every time he threw the dirt behind him, he accidentally created a brown cloud directly above his spot which he didn't notice at first, he was too hungry to care. Once Krillin reached the sealed crate, he hoisted the box out from the ground and gingerly set it beside his marker. He opened the crate, grabbed a breakfast package, and closed the lid. He sat on the box as he ate breakfast which consisted of rice, miso soup, a grilled fish, and an orange. After he finished, Krillin vaporized the tray leaving a small plume of smoke and returned his pantry to its and buried abode. Once he nicely packed the freshly moved dirt, Krillin bolted a good mile away from his "pan-tree", which he named it, and after a quick stretch, he began his training with renewed vigor.

Before continuing to work on his grip, he decided to do some warm-ups, so he started with a 10-lap sprint around the temple's perimeter, continued with 1,000,000 jumping-jacks, push-ups, crunches, and squats, and finished with shadow boxing match in which each punch and kick generated a powerful shockwave just from the speed alone. When Krillin finished, he noticed that he had barely broken a sweat and that the lights didn't look too much different from before. Since he didn't carry a watch with him when Whis whisked him away, he had no idea how long all of that took. So he decided to make test just how fast he had gotten.

Krillin looked on the ground for a decent sized rock and lightly tossed it from hand to hand. It weighed less than a feather, which had already been the case for him for nearly 3 decades, but that wasn't the point. He tossed the rock about 10ft in the air, did 1 push-up, stood up, and caught the rock. Not a problem at all for the dwarf. He repeated the experiment and did 10 push-ups. Still not a problem. He again repeated the experiment and did 100 push-ups this time and again, still not a problem. A smirked formed at the corner of his lips. Krillin extended his hand with the rock straight in front of him and released it. The world slowed down. When he brought his hand to his side, except for the faintest movement towards the ground, the rock stood there in midair almost like a magic trick. Krillin placed his hands on the ground with his legs bent, cocked and ready to go. He pushed with his right foot and ground beneath it fell apart.

Krillin dashed back and forth across the plain, doing his best to stay on the ground, leaving large columns of powder in the air wherever his feet made contact. He felt the air pushing against him as if it were solid, but that did little to stop or slow him. The smirk grew into a grin. He dashed back and forth, doing laps and counting all the while. After he did a few, Krillin sprinted back to check on the rock. It had moved just 2 inches. He stepped a mile away and began to fight with himself, firing orbs of energy at each other, running in front of the orb's path and blocking it or taking the brunt of the force. To take things up a notch, he started launching micro-orbs instead of standard ki-balls and the exercise was much more challenging. The micro-orbs, even though they were much less potent than Whis', carried a lot more weight and explosive power and Krillin found this challenge to be so invigorating. He dashed back to the rock and it went down only 6 inches. His grin grew into a smile, then he got an idea.

Krillin stepped away from his makeshift hour-glass, generated a ki-ball slightly larger than average, and started crushing it. He gripped and compressed with all that was in him but the orb wouldn't budge. Veins started popping on his forearm and bicep and sweat formed on his forehead. However, he refused to be beaten and once he brought in his free hand to assist, the sphere, miraculously, began to shrink. Either he had saiyan biology or he was hyped on adrenaline, but regardless of the reason, the fact is that the larger energetic sphere yielded to his command as it probably shouldn't have, given his lack of experience, and slowly, ever so slowly, shrunk down to its desired size.

Krillin let out a strained breathe and gazed at his new creation, crackling with electricity and raw power. For a moment he got worried and quickly glanced back to his floating rock. It was now almost 5 inches above the ground which both filled Krillin with glee and dread. He needed to be quick if this was going to work. So he set his feet in a strong stance, the right foot in the back and the left in the front like a lunge, held forward the chaotic micro-orb, and launched it. The backlash from this micro-orb was monstrously greater than the first one he mastered and his entire body was shoved 15 feet away, leaving two furrows in the earth where his feet were. Krillin's arms were numb and his head was down for a moment which he spun back up to see the more-potent micro-orb hurtle along. He was smiling from ear to ear as he saw it go amazed that he achieved it so quickly, but then his gut fell down to his toes as he saw that it was hurtling towards Beerus' temple.

Horror coursed through his veins, into his heart, and then out to every limb in his body as he accelerated as fast as he could to catch up with the missile. Krillin knew that Beerus had come to tolerate his existence over the last 4 months, but he knew that the moment that that micro-orb connected with his home, no dragon balls in the multiverse could bring him back. He pushed himself forward and farther as hard as he could, mixing his flights with digging his feet into the earth to propel him just a little bit further. The more-potent micro-orb flung past the training area and eroded through anything within 3 feet of it. It bored a perfect tunnel straight through a mountain and created an almost lovely spherical path through the trees. It would have appeared more lovely had Krillin not been running for his life to stop the cursed thing.

The brave dwarf finally managed to fling himself in front of the deadly glowing dot and thrust his arms forward to stop it. If he thought that launching an unmastered micro-orb was hard, stopping it was nearly impossible. Before his hands even made contact, he felt what he could best describe as a loud heat emanating from it. His hands finally made contact and he felt as if his entire body was being carried away by a skyscraper. Krillin stomped his legs into the soil and pushed back as hard as he could, but to no avail. He tried to punch the thing to see if he could alter its course, but the more-potent micro-orb continued on. Then an idea came into his head. Krillin, "holding" back the one micro-orb, began to create a smaller one with his right. He formed the ki, brought it down, and perfected its miniscule size with it giving a high-pitched ring indicating its completion. Much to his surprise, he felt a quieter heat come from that less-potent micro-orb and for a moment wondered why he didn't notice it before, but he didn't have time to dwell on that. He saw behind him that he was coming near the palace's garden and he much preferred to keep from barrelling in.

Krillin's body was beginning to tire and he felt his arms getting weaker and his left arm buckling from the incessant weight. With the rest of his strength, he grits his teeth, planted his feet, threw his right into an uppercut, striking the more-potent micro-orb with the lesser one. At impact, the lesser orb cracked and erupted a large, powerful beam from the dwarf's hand. The beam didn't actually touch the more potent but wrapped around it in a 3-foot radius, the same that resounded the loud heat. It pushed against the more potent and slightly, ever so slightly, changed its path. Krillin pushed along with the beam, although it was all he could do to keep his arm from snapping off.

The beam abruptly ended its barrage and the dwarf quickly leaned back, getting cut on his right ear as well as shaving some hair. Krillin lost his balance and quickly scrambled to his feet to see where the micro-orb was going. He looked and saw the orb fly up and just past the magnificent tree which housed the god of destruction and out of sight towards the sun. "YES! Whoo hoo!" he yelled as he leaped and thrust a triumphant fist into the air. He successfully saved Beerus' temple and his neck in the process. He looked a little uneasy as he saw the destruction he caused on the way there, but he was happy regardless.

Remembering his experiment, he hurried back to his training grounds and back over to where the rock should be. He knew that it would have landed on the ground by now, but he just wanted to check to be sure. Once he reached the area, amid all the destruction and craters, he saw that his rock wasn't there. Sure there were many rocks strewn about the place by now, but that particular one was oddly shaped, which is why Krillin picked it in the first place. It was easy to recognize and the fact it wasn't there puzzled him.

"Now where could that rock be?" he questioned. "I know I was making a mess everywhere, but it should be about-"

"Looking for this?" The inquiry came from an unmistakable voice. Krillin slowly turned and saw a flustered purple cat tossing and catching his rock. "You made quite a mess around here, haven't yo-"

Beerus' sentence was cut short by the eruption of a very large celestial body. The Krillin gawked at the sight but the god of destruction turned his head and simply looked at the entire sky turned white. The dwarf blew up the sun, or at least one of them. Both of them stared in silence as the once proud star shrunk and then burst into a glorious supernova with little rings expanding away from the core and then slowly vanished from existence.

While the event was happening, these words repeated ad nauseum in the mind of the poor human warrior, "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm sooo dead."

Once the spectacle ended, the day grew noticeably darker. Instead of three, now there were two suns orbiting the purple cat's palace and Krillin knew in his heart that his fate was permanently sealed. Beerus didn't turn away from the sun's former spot for a while. He just stared at it blankly all while holding the oddly shaped rock in his hand. Finally, the cat turned back to look at the trembling human. Only his profile shown. The eye facing Krillin has clearly locked on his two but the expression was still blank. This shocked Krillin because he was absolutely certain that the god of destruction would be livid that a puny human had effectively snuffed one of his three suns with his eyebrows bent into a furious furrow. However, his eyebrows were cocked up and looked more surprised, or even impressed, had Krillin not been fearing for his life. Then something happened that the dwarf will never forget as long as he lived. Beerus… smiled?


	11. Chapter 11

**An Angel's Reprieve**

Bulma was sitting on her second-story patio at a small white round table with a large umbrella shading her, reading a small romance novella in her left hand with the index finger of her right hand around the handle of a steaming mug of coffee with a little pitcher of cream and sugar on the side. She was wearing an aqua blue tank top and comfortable white linen pants with a pair of sunglasses propped on her brow. It was a weekend and nearly 10:00 in the morning and the blue-haired genius was enjoying her morning leisure. Vegeta was up at 6:30 AM and training with Trunks in the gravity chamber up until now.

Her son Trunks, now fifteen, was beginning to look a bit like his future counterpart from back when Cell was a problem and he was taking his training with his father in more earnest. But two years prior, much to her surprise, the half-saiyan exhibited an interest in Capsule Corp and what his mother did, so he asked if she could take him to work sometime. This request thrilled her and since then, Bulma made an effort to take him to work with her once every two weeks and teach him something about computers, circuit boards, and robotics on the weekends, and much to her joy, he seemed to like the family business.

Bulma never hated Vegeta's obsession with fighting or that Trunks trained with him for hours on end, but she was a little frustrated and sad to see that her boy didn't spend as much time with her and cared little for any of his mother interests. But ever since her son showed an interest in her line of work, they developed a master/pupil relationship that she yearned for so much and Bulma even got a little insight into the man Trunks would grow up to be. Although the purple haired teenager still carried his father's bravado and her sarcasm, his demeanor softened as he aged and she saw that her son was curious, inquisitive, creative, driven, and intelligent. It did require a little bit of brain power to sneak into the World Martial Arts Tournament with the disguise of a contestant in order to join the adult's fighting roster, which actually left her impressed as well as embarrassed.

The woman finished 3 chapters, set her novella down, and smiled sipping her coffee. It was nearly 10:30 AM. By now the boys would have finished their training session and Trunks would be showering, resting, and coming by her lab for their personal mother/son bonding time. The blue-haired genius grinned ear-to-ear after finishing a sip. She was going to teach the teen how to build a computer from scratch; motherboard, ram, CPU, cooling agents, and all. She had all the parts necessary for its construction. Trunks wasn't actually going to make each individual part but put them together. She had an old-school soldering iron prepped and ready for him and he was going to have to put right pieces in the right place and solder them there.

"We're done training for now. Trunks should be out of the shower in a few minutes." Bulma started for a moment and looked over her shoulder to see her husband stroll over and sit next to her at their small white table. He gazed at the city-scape for a moment and looked back to her which made the woman smile. His hair was still a little wet from the shower he clearly just took and he was wearing a wife beater with blue jeans and simple black flip flops.

"The Prince of All Saiyans wearing something BESIDES the saiyan warrior's attire, what an honor to his beloved wife," she emoted with obvious sarcasm. An obvious grin formed on at the corner of his mouth.

"Don't get comfortable, this is only temporary," he gruffly replied, though the grin still lingered.

"And are THOSE the jeans that I picked out for you?" Bulma continued in her exaggerated tone with a hand to her heart in "shock". "My, don't you look like a bad-boy," she swooned rising from her seat and setting her shades on the table.

"And is that why you took a liking to me?" Vegeta inquired rolling his eyes. Bulma sat on his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"At first," she admitted. "You are also driven and VERY stubborn, _which_ I do find quite attractive," Bulma said matter-of-factly.

"I saw that," Vegeta smugly replied snaking an arm around her waist with the grin even more present. They gazed at each other, then strangely, Bulma looked away from her husband and to her novella and her face changed into a sad expression. This change confused the warrior. "What's the matter?" he asked. The woman gave no response. Just went on staring absentmindedly at her little book. The man glanced at where she was looking then back to her sad face.

"You know," she began, "It's not like what the books say… you know, about love and romance. Romances were my favorite books growing up, even now. The princess finds their prince and they live happily ever after."

Vegeta was perplexed by her sudden morose attitude and his brow furrowed showing his confusion. She turned back and faced her husband. "What we did back then and so soon… it wasn't… it wasn't right." Vegeta looked down solemnly. "And when I got pregnant with Trunks, you ran off for space and left me alone. That really infuriated me and… hurt a lot. But looking back, I can't say I blame you. Becoming a father after a one-night-stand is pretty sudden."

Vegeta looked away. He couldn't look at her now. He wore a more somber expression now. "Does that mean you regret marrying me?"

Bulma grabbed the warrior's head and turned it to hers. She smiled sweetly. "I regret how we started, but I could never regret marrying you. Make no mistake you _are_ a handful more often than not, but I've seen you for the man you are."

Her husband looked almost mockingly and rolled his eyes and then back to hers. "And what kind of man am I?"

Bulma giggled to herself. "The kind you think you're not. The good kind." She then leaned in kissed him sweetly. When she parted, he looked almost sad or even annoyed. "Hey, listen here Prince," she gently demanded. "YOU ARE A GOOD MAN," she spelled out, "And don't let anyone tell you differently. You're not always nice, but you are good. Okay?"

Vegeta still wasn't looking at her earlier, but when she spelled it out for him, he looked back and met her eyes and marvel of marvels, he smiled. "Has anyone told you that you can be very annoying?"

Bulma laughed, "It takes one to know one tough guy." they both laughed and the woman leaned her head against his and they both closed their eyes. They held this for a nice few moments simply enjoying the other's company and touch. Vegeta then brought up his left hand to cup the face of his wife and gently pressed his lips to hers. After a few seconds they parted.

"Hmm. That was nice," the woman smiled.

"Not "good"?" the man raised an eyebrow in a mock surprise. The woman giggled.

"Good and nice mean the same thing, dumby. And besides, YOU are capable of both. You're not an Einstein, but I know you knew that." Vegeta looked away with a fake guilty expression which made Bulma laugh.

"It appears I came at a bad time." Bulma spun around and Vegeta stood to his feet clutching her to his side with his right hand around her waist and his left hand in front, generating a vibrant gold ball of energy towards the voice. Both were deeply surprised to see Whis standing before them, smiling sincerely like he always does. "I'm sorry I startled you both. I didn't want to interrupt your moment."

Vegeta's trademark scowl came back in full force as he allowed the sphere to disintegrate and straightened to his full height, clearly angry by the angel's rude entrance. Bulma stared blankly for a moment and then smacked her forehead with her palm and sighed, "That's right, I forgot you were coming today. Why do you have to travel so fast."

Her husband looked dumbfounded at his wife and then leaned back rolling his eyes. Of course Whis would drop in like this, it's in his nature.

* * *

"So THIS is yakisoba," the angel declared after receiving his steaming bowl from a local food stand. Bulma was now dressed in a simple red t-shirt, blue jeans, and white running shoes. Normally she stresses out over her appearance but wasn't in the mood to care after Whis unceremoniously dropped in. He has an uncanny habit of coming in at the most unexpected times. Thankfully, she was able to still have her mother/son bonding time and help him start building his computer. During that time, Vegeta sparred with Whis inside the gravity chamber to relieve some stress. Now it was 12:43 pm and everyone had an appetite.

"Thanks for bringing us along, it's been a while since I had yakisoba." Trunks said sitting beside his mother and Vegeta grumpily sitting next to his son.

"Not a problem, kiddo," Bulma chimed giving her son a playful punch on the shoulder.

Whis spoke to Vegeta, saying, "Your wife told me that you and Goku are teaching Gohan how to turn into a super saiyan god. How is his progress?"

Vegeta gruffly replied, "He has gotten much stronger, but he has yet to ascend to that level."

"I see," Whis nodded, "And if you don't mind my prying, are you training Gohan out of the goodness of your heart, or with an ulterior motive?"

The proud saiyan glared, "When you've been training with an idiotic buffoon like Kakarot for nigh on twenty years, it tends to grate your skin."

Whis laughed. "Fair enough," he conceded.

Finally, the remaining three got their yakisoba respectively and Vegeta immediately dove into his bowl while the others ate with more poise and polish. Trunks, surprisingly, didn't take to his meal as voraciously as he normally did and actually sat there prodding his food a little with his chopsticks. Bulma eyed her teen and had an odd look on his face, as if he had something on his chest or something to ask.

"Hey, is something wrong?" the mother inquired.

"No, it's just… I was just wondering," Trunks began, "if it was okay… if I invited a friend to join us."

"Well sure you can," Bulma answered sweetly. "Who did you want to bring?"

"Well… it's… um…"

"Sorry I'm late!" called a familiar female voice. Bulma turned to face the source and saw a pretty black-haired girl, a little younger than trunks, wearing a white dress with large red polka-dots that stopped 2 inches below her knees and simple red shoes quickly walking to their table. A broad knowing smile spread across the mother's face as she glanced at her boy and gave him a wink. The teenager blushed and looked away embarrassed and scratched his temple with his right finger, trying to shield the red. Vegeta, on the other hand, looked up with his mouth full and then back to his meal, unfazed by the new addition.

"It's great to see you, Mai. And don't you look cute in that dress," Bulma complimented. Then she faced her boy. "You didn't tell me you were inviting a _special_ friend," she smiled, glancing between the two. Trunks face flushed even redder and Mai blushed a little as well.

"Mom. You're embarrassing me," he whispered loudly.

"Well, that's kinda my job kiddo," she whispered back punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Whis chuckled quietly to himself, amused. Mai looked a little stiff, searching for a seat near Trunks obviously. Vegeta picked up on this and, to everyone's surprise, quietly stood up with his bowl and sat next to Whis, leaving a vacant spot right next to his son. He didn't say anything but after he sat down, he continued to eat his yakisoba, albeit with a little more manners. His scowl subsided as well and his face looked more muted and much less angry.

Mai blinked at this sudden show of kindness (especially since it's from Vegeta) before she said, "Thank you Mr. Briefs." Vegeta looked up and nodded, Mai took her spot next to Trunks, then ordered something for herself.

Over the next hour, Trunks and Mai lightened up and were chattering away about this and that as teenagers do and Bulma was talking with Whis about other various foods that she could treat him to, and later, introduced Whis to vanilla ice cream for dessert, which she had yet to do, and the angel was delighted with its simplistic taste. Vegeta maintained his muted expression and barely said or did anything other than eat his lunch and dessert and was now fiddling with his chopsticks leaning back in his chair. Then Trunks asked Whis a question. "Hey, Whis. I heard that you are training Krillin back at Beerus's place, right? Is that true?"

"WHAT!?" Vegeta snapped his chopsticks betwixt his fingers and comedically fell out of his chair, prompting his wife to giggle and a few customers to look.

"There's no need to be so loud Vegeta," Whis said cleaning his ear with his pinky, "and yes. That is true, and Krillin has grown remarkably strong."

The proud saiyan finally stumbled to his feet. "Do you mean to tell me that you have been training that bald weakling all this time for the last four months!" he erupted.

"Ugh! Again with the yelling," the angel winced. The enraged saiyan was clenching his teeth and his hands were curled into menacing fists. Then he cocked his head to the side for a moment, bet his lip, and then straightened himself loosening his grip and crossing his arms, _trying_ to calm down.

"I hope you realize that you've been wasting your time. That dwarf is just a human, and he'll never be as strong as Piccolo let alone myself or Kakarot, " Vegeta "calmly" stated.

Whis grinned slyly. "Are you sure about that, Vegeta?" he inquired. The proud saiyan didn't reply, he just stood there giving a look that said _Isn't it obvious?_ "Well," the angel said wiping his mouth with a napkin, "we will see if my tutelage was a "waste of time" or not very soon." Whis then stood up from his empty bowl and turned to face Vegeta. "You see, his wife was not pleased with him for leaving so abruptly and without warning… which is partly my fault, I confess. But 18 told Krillin that if he wants her forgiveness, he'll need to fight her and win… originally that is."

That last statement caught the saiyan's attention and he looked suspiciously at the calm angel. "Originally?" he queried.

"Indeed. At first, Krillin only needed to defeat his wife in a fight to earn her forgiveness." Whis paused for dramatic effect. "However," he continued, "Krillin had already surpassed 18 by the time she made her ultimatum."

The saiyan's eyes flickered briefly. Trunks' eyes widened in surprise. He remembered when he fought 18 at the Budokai Tenkaichi tournament just a few years ago, and also how powerful she was. Bulma was the least surprised of the group. She had a sneaking suspicion that Krillin could and would get stronger just from the fact that Whis 'kidnapped' him to begin with and was more impressed by this knowledge than anything else. In fact, a smile tugged at the right of her cheek as she quietly rooted for her old friend.

"In fact," Whis went on, "as he is now, Krillin is already stronger than Bibidi's creation, Kid Buu."

"Pah!" he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "There is no way a weakling like Krillin can get that strong. Stronger than Frieza before his resurrection, perhaps, but stronger than that infernal creature? Spare me your fantasy." Vegeta turned and began to walk away.

"She told him to beat Goku." The saiyan stopped in midwalk and his ears perked up. "18 informed Krillin that in order to earn her forgiveness, he needs to get strong enough to beat Goku. And I must tell you, don't be presumptuous because of your warrior heritage, because that "weakling" _does_ have the potential to rival you and Goku, and even exceed you," he explained matter-of-factly. Vegeta straightened himself and turned only his head to lock eyes with the passive angel. He didn't look to pleased and wore a deadly stare that churned with defiance and dripped with murder, but he didn't say anything. Trunks and Mai glanced at each other nervously and Bulma calmly watched the cards fall where they will. After a few seconds, the saiyan turned around, summoned a clear aura, and took off to the sky causing many jaws from the accumulated spectators to drop.

Trunks and Mai looked at each other awkwardly. Bulma, on the other hand simply sighed, unfortunately accustomed to this behavior. "Some things just never change," she said with a shrug as she stood from the table. Whis stood there smiling at the black dot that was quickly leaving his sight.

"I'd say he has much improved," Whis replied. "If I said something like that a year ago, he would have tried to kill me."

"Um, Whis?" Trunks piped up.

"Hmm?" the angel turned.

"There's no way Krillin could actually get that powerful. He _is_ only human after all," the teenager doubted.

"And why can't he?" Whis asked.

"Well, he's just human," he answered.

"And _you're_ just half of that," his mother frowned and slapped the back of his head which made the regretful teen wince and rub his _injury_. The angel laughed and stepped towards the saiyan's son.

"Well if you're so certain, would you like to test Krillin's abilities upon his return?" Whis offered. "If humans are truly so weak, then it should be no problem for a strong young man like you to take him on." Bulma saw what he was doing and she smiled slyly. The angel was stroking the teenager's pride, inviting him into a trap that he will surely pay dearly for. And her predictions were spot on.

Trunks crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air, wearing a proud smirk on his face. "It's obviously going to be a waste of time, but I guess I'll give it a go. See if he can handle a few rounds. But I really doubt it." Mai was resting her chin on her hand and rolled her eyes at the her crush's bravado. Although he has matured much, he was still Trunks, son of the great saiyan prince, and Bulma could have sworn she was looking at a teenage version of Vegeta. Albeit with straight purple hair.

"Shall we, as you earthlings say, shake on it?" Whis asked extending his free hand to the young saiyan fool.

"Sure, let's do it," he answered and sealed his fate with an enthusiastic handshake.

"Splendid," the angel chimed. "I look forward to your bout," he encouraged when the two released their grip. "Oh, pardon me Bulma," he inquired as he turned and faced the blue-haired genius. "What will you be treating me for dinner tonight? I simply can't wait to try something new," the angel beamed like a bright-eyed child begging for a new toy.

Bulma closed her eyes and shook her head with an amused smile. "Have I introduced you to a little something called burritos yet?" the angel shook his head excitedly. "It's a popular dish from West City... who may have gotten the idea from a poorer country just south of them. But I've tried it and it's pretty good."

"That sounds exquisite! I can't wait to try this delicacy!" the angel chimed.

* * *

3 Hours Earlier

18 and her daughter Marron were dressing up and getting ready for their training routine that morning. The mother finished strapping the weights on her wrists and ankles and slipping on her weighted vest and slid her tracksuit over the bands whose total weight was increased to 150 tons. Her daughter followed suit and zipped her thin jacket shut over her new weighted vest that Dende made for her. The total weight of her bands were still hundreds of times less than her mother's, but it she had gotten stronger over the weeks and it was upped to 50 lbs. Mother just slipped on her running shoes while her daughter put her hair up into a ponytail. Once she finished, 18 also took a small band and tied her hair back into a ponytail like Marron. Over the past 2 months, she decided to grow her hair out for a change just to see how she would look. So far her hair was touching her shoulders and she was pleased with it. Marron had finished tying her shoes when the two warriors heard a knock at the door. The noise surprised 18 since she didn't sense any energy, but then she thought for a moment and then smiled, having a small idea who it could be. She walked to the door and opened it to find the whimsical smiling angel on the other side.

"Good morning 18 and Marron," Whis chimed, "and how are you doing today?" The angel looked at the two in their sports gear. "Gearing up for training are we?"

"Yup," the mother replied, "Marron and I were just heading out. Would you like to join us? Oh, and we are doing great by the way."

"Why, I'd love to," the angel replied. "I have plenty of time until Bulma takes me to lunch, but I will have to leave just before noon. Will that be okay."

"Sure," 18 said, "we normally workout for only 2 hours on a weekend anyway." She turned to her daughter and asked, "Would you be alright with Whis joining us today?"

"Yeah, that would be cool. And can I ask you a question?" The blue angel nodded. "You're teaching Dad how to fight, right?" He nodded again "Can you teach me how to fight like Dad?" Marron beamed. The girl thought the angel could give her a few tips and maybe train her to shoot lasers out of her hands like her father. At this point, her 18 hadn't taught her about ki yet.

"I thought that was my job," her mother said with a mock disappointed face. The girl laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head with her right.

The blue angel smiled at the enthusiastic child and knelt down to her height. "As much as I'd love to, don't you think it would be more fun to learn it from your father when he comes back?" Whis queried. The child paused for a moment and turned to the side bringing her hand to her mouth, curling the index finger just over her upper lip leaning her head down, looking deep in thought. She rocked back and forth on her heels while looking intensely at the ground, weighing her decision. Whis and 18 briefly glanced at each other, sharing an amused smile and then back to the deciding daughter. After a few more seconds of contemplation, the girl turned back to the angle and said, "Now that I think about it, that _would_ be cool. Yeah, I think I'll do that. I just hate waiting is all. I miss him," she said crossing her arms looking slightly sad.

The angel shot a finger into the air as if his remembered something and reached into his royal tunic and pulled out a letter, holding it with his two primary fingers. "Before I left, your father told me to deliver this letter you and your mother.

"REALLY?! Dad sent us a letter?" the girl elated. But in a moment and a whip of wind, the letter disappeared from the smiling angel's hand and appeared in 18's as she studied the white envelope with meticulously, much to her daughter's shock and surprise. She swiftly opened the envelope and pulled out a page filled with her husband's handwriting, casting the paper package aside and scanned through the message with great attention and read it aloud

 _Dear Marron and 18,_

 _Hi. It's really been a while now hasn't it. I miss you both very much. And I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for leaving so suddenly. That was wrong and I didn't act like a good husband or dad. Frankly, I'm not very sure how to write this. Dad is being very silly, but let me tell you about my progress._

 _I'm a lot stronger now, and I mean A LOT stronger. Remember when we talked last time and, Whis said I was already as strong as you? Well now I'm stronger than Kid Buu. Writing that now, you wouldn't know who that was and Marron was too little to remember, but he was the strongest version of that pink bubble gum thing turned us into chocolate and… yeah. He was a pretty bad guy. Yamcha and I ran into him when we were in the other world and he almost blew that place up without a problem. The strongest fighters from the four corners of the universe couldn't do a thing against him and now I'm stronger than him._

 _So… yeah. Kinda weird change to be that strong now, but definitely a welcome one. But it was very hard to get there. Whis made me wear yellow weighted clothes that were ridiculously heavy and nearly impossible to move around in for weeks and do over 2000 punches and kicks every day which increased over time. I had to wear that thing all day when I trained until I went to bed. But it really did pay off._

 _I'm now learning how to do Ki Magnification. Whis taught it to me before he left. It's a hard technique, but one that will help me start to rival Goku. By the time you and Marron are reading this, I'm probably busting my butt and making a mess trying to learn it._

 _But I miss you. I miss you both a lot I know I already said it, but I am sorry. Please forgive me and I can make it up to you. Sorry this letter is so short, but I don't know what else to say right now. I think I'm getting taller, but that's probably just me.I love you both so much and I can't wait to get back so I can see you in person._

 _With Love,_

 _Krillin_

 _P.S. Marron, tell me what you want for your birthday and I'll see what I can do. Make sure Mom doesn't know._


	12. Chapter 12

**Unlikely**

The god of destruction, much to the dwarf's disbelief, simply smiled; standing there with a grin tossing the oddly-shaped rock into the air and catching it again. Krillin stood there mutely, not sure how to assess the situation. For having just blown up one Beerus' suns, the god of destruction was taking this loss remarkably well, but that is what kept the dwarf in a perpetual state of fear. Because if Beerus was smiling like that, then he was undoubtedly thinking of doing something, and it definitely wasn't going to be good.

The purple cat stopped tossing the rock and walked towards the rattled warrior. Krillin stood up to his full height, rolled his shoulders back, and met Beerus' gaze. Though his heart was pounding in his ears, he wasn't going to show it this time. Not any more. The divine cat was in front of him now, still holding the oddly-shaped rock and sporting that scheming grin. Then he held the rock above his head toward the side and said, "Again." Krillin cocked his head in confusion and Beerus dropped the rock.

Catching the cat's meaning, he hopped to the side and brought his hands together in front of him, simultaneously forming and crushing a hot orb of ki to about the same size as the orb he formed just minutes ago. His muscles were already screaming all over, but all he could do was grit his teeth and do the job.

The rock was half way down. Loud heat emanated from between the warrior's hands signaling the completion of the more-potent micro-orb. Immediately, Krillin readied his stance and pointed his hands at the remaining sun in the sky and bit his lip. There was no going back now. The rock was three quarters down and Beerus was watching. The warrior pinched his eyes shut and launched the ball into the sky. The force of it completely threw him back and he bounced off of the ground, leaving him with no energy to move due to his prior training. However, he had just enough energy to see the fruits of his labor.

The orb soared through the air and disappeared into a line of white on its way into space just as the rock struck the ground with a thud. The purple cat was gazing at the remaining sun now. For a few sickening moments nothing happened. Those moments felt so long that Krillin thought he could hear the ticking of a clock. A few more moments, and then the sky erupted.

Strangely, once the world turned white, he lost all sight of color for a brief moment, and the only remaining colors were black and white. He saw the white face of Beerus with black shadows lining the deformations of his face, simply looking at the sky; unfazed by the brilliant glory. Then the color returned and space expanded into multiple rings with colors of red, orange, blue, and purple stitched across the sky like a fishing net. Krillin never saw something so terrible or beautiful.

After a few minutes of heavenly grandeur, the lights went away and night blanketed their world; the first night that world had experienced. In place of the sun danced the twinkling stars and small blue masses that were galaxies and solar systems. Krillin could also make out nearby planets varying in size and color.

"Marvelous. Now I can finally get some actual sleep," Beerus yawned and leisurely flew away, leaving the broken Krillin behind, not that he minded. Besides, it had been a long time since he experienced a true night on the purple cat's world and this little reprieve was much appreciated. He had done what Beerus had requested and he was pleased… or at least he _thought_ he was pleased given that he was still alive. His world now possessed only one sun now, and so night and day were officially integrated into the god of destruction's planet, which was perhaps his original plan. Though why he wanted to Krillin to do the deed, the dwarf had no idea why. So he laid there and enjoyed the new night's sky until the darkness and exhaustion led him to sleep.

* * *

For the first time in that world's history, Krillin enjoyed his very first sunrise. It had been nearly five months since he last experienced one and it was refreshing to feel the sun creep onto his face again. The small warrior felt pain in every inch of his body and it swelled and pulsed through out his body with every beat of his heart, but this was nothing new to him. He gingerly felt his right ear for a moment and winced when he felt a small spark of pain. Krillin decided to leave it alone for now, so he stretched his limbs allowing everything to pop and crack and slowly sat up and swung his feet out of bed.

"Why am I in bed?"

There were a few times in his training when Krillin experienced amnesia, however that usually happened when he got decked in the face, which did not happen recently, unless Beerus knocked him out before he left last night. But, that did not happen and he _knew_ that he didn't make it to bed that night. He didn't even move after the god of destruction abandoned him; he couldn't, so why was he back in his room now?

The dwarf thought it over for a moment and concluded that Whis had returned and kindly tucked him in when he arrived back to the planet. Satisfied with this answer, he took a shower, dried off, and started to get dressed. He stood in front of the mirror as he did so and saw that he had a small cut along the middle part of his ear and some of his hair was shaved off behind it. Krillin new it would scar, but that would be fine. As for his hair, it will grow back and nothing's wrong with adding a nice little scar to a handsome face, or so he thought.

As he pulled on a fresh pair of orange pants, Krillin decided to indulge his ego and admire himself for a second. Every muscle on his body was pronounced and chiseled along his abdomen, forearms, and back. His neck was thicker and his chest was bigger, but more cut respectively, as well as his shoulders and arms. His biceps and forearms were particularly larger because of their overuse from the other day. He will take his training easier today and make sure not to strain his body too much.

Satisfied with his current appearance, he put on his shirt to complete his outfit, however before he tied the blue sash around his waist Krillin noticed something that confused him. Normally, the shirt was well fitted but not tight, and extend past the pants a few inches so he could tuck it and then tie on the sash, but when he pulled it on, he noticed that it was surprisingly tight and the hem of the shirt came down just above the pants. And when he leaned back, the shirt tightened around his chest and shoulders and his belly button was exposed. Had he been growing? Or had the clothes shrunk?

The latter seemed to be the most logical conclusion, since he had been wearing the same set of clothes for a few months now. One or two pairs were bound to shrink before his six months were up, and so he removed the shirt and pants, being careful not to rip the shirt, and placed them, folded, in an empty corner of the room. Then he pulled out another pair of orange pants and shirt and began to dress, but the dwarf saw that, not only was the shirt too small, but the sleeves of the pants came down well above his ankles. With some slight modifications, they would do better for shorts rather than pants.

Again, Krillin concluded that his clothes were shrinking and folded this pair and placed them on top of the other one in the corner. Then he tried on the third pair of clothes, however, he saw that the same problem persisted on this pair as well.

"Am I losing my mind?" Just to make sure, Krillin went through and tried on the remaining three pairs of white gis, all of them ending up being too small.

"This can't possibly be happening."

Then something struck him like a thunderbolt. Krillin was baffled that he didn't notice this before, but when he took a good long look at himself in the mirror, he saw that he was unconsciously hunching over so he could see himself. So he rolled his shoulders back and stood up straight, and half of his head was cropped from the mirror, removing everything past his non-existent nose and only showing his mouth and chin. The warrior's jaw dropped.

"..."

"..."

"... Why am I taller?"

That's all he can say right now. Since he came to Beerus' planet, the impossible happened multiple times. Not only did he exceed Frieza and Cell, but he even outclassed Kid Buu in power. All of these impossibilities took a bit of time to finally accept. But growing nearly six inches over night was never one of them, and oddly, the hardest for him to accept.

Oddly enough, Krillin never thought about his height, at least not since he was a teenager. After he topped out at about 4'8", he eventually stopped caring about his height and made his training the prime focus at the time. But now, more than twenty years later, he has a sudden growth spurt and tops out at nearly 5'2"? Something is _definitely_ fishy about this.

Krillin eventually shook himself of his stupor and readjusted the mirror so that it showed his whole figure. As he stared into his new image, he said, "This has Whis' name written _all_ over it." Not that he was mad, which he certainly was not. The man was more shocked than anything else and simply wanted to know why on earth he was taller.

After gazing at his new reflection, he started to enjoy his new height. Now for the first time in his marriage, he'll be able to look at his wife eye-to-eye rather than to look up to her.

"Who knows, maybe 18 will need to look _up_ to me..." and then Krillin laughed at how silly that ridiculously that sounded. It is best to keep his feet on the ground in this situation. Then having accepted, and appreciated, his new height, the former dwarf pulled on a pair of orange pants and tied the blue sash around his waist, minus the shirt.

Since the pants still fit somewhat, he decided to train without the tight shirt and sat down to stretch before walking over to the dinning hall to find Beerus and, by proxy, Whis. Oddly, neither the feasting cat or whimsical angel were present and the hall and table sat there equally empty… as was his stomach. He felt his belly growl and he decided that it would be wise to head to his little "pan-tree" for breakfast. So he walked over to the nearby window and gazed outside for a minute. The sun had risen and high morning was started. It truly was a beautiful day.

* * *

As the former-dwarf flew towards his personal pantry, he couldn't help but notice a large dusty cloud billowing in the near the training grounds. When he got closer he saw the god of destruction himself digging a nasty hole into the ground and throwing copious amounts of dirt into the sky. Krillin landed a couple feet away and was extremely puzzled why Beerus was digging until he saw the tree. _His_ tree.

The god of destruction let out a triumphant hurrah and tossed the poor warrior's rations onto the surface, causing the crate to crack. Krillin pulled his hair and wheezed in dismay as the purple cat flipped the lid off of its hinges and began to rifle through his food. He finally found his voice when Beerus devoured two days worth of rations in two minutes.

"That was supposed to last me a week!" the former-dwarf yelled. Beerus jerked his head out of the box and stared stupidly at Krillin with some food on his cheek.

"... What?" he disinterestedly asked.

Krillin continued, "That food is supposed to last me a whole week, and you went through two days worth in one sitting!"

The purple cat continued looking at him with an indifferent expression. "And that concerns me, how?"

"How?" he shot back. "Don't you have your own food to eat?"

"No" he slurred. "I do not. But you do, so thank you for your offering." Beerus wiped off his cheek and continued to dig through the former-dwarf's deflating pantry.

"Wait a minute," Krillin started scratching his head, "Whis isn't back yet?"

The purple cat continued digging and replied, "Nope, and at this point, I don't even care anymore."

Krillin brought his right hand to his chin and pondered for a moment. "But that can't be right," he said. "If Whis isn't back yet, then how did I end up in my bed this morning?"

Beerus stopped his rummaging and slowly rose from his hole, glaring at the warrior. "Some questions are best left unanswered. And if you ask that question again," he pointed his palm at Krillin, "I'll have no choice but to destroy you."

Oddly, Krillin wasn't wavered by this threat. In fact the moment the god of destruction finished his sentence, the human saw something in the eyes of the purple cat. Anger was definitely present, however there was something there, or rather, something missing from the deadly deity's gaze. Malice. His eyes lacked malice. Then the human's eyes lit up as he recalled something the angel said, " _If he wanted to, he'd probably have done that when you first came to this place."_

If he really did want him dead, it would have happened long ago. Then something clicked in Krillin's mind and a smug grin that has long since departed from the former-dwarf's face gradually settled itself once more. The human then sauntered over and stood inches away from Beeru's palm and did something he had never done in years. "Do it then."

The god of destruction stood there unflinchingly. "What did you say?"

"Do it. Erase me like you said," the former-dwarf dared. It seems like his former arrogance came back to fill in for his new height. Then he simply stared at Beerus' glare, as if he had nothing to fear, which he knew he didn't. Because there was one thing that the mighty god of destruction could never do. Bluff, and the human saw it.

Both continued to stare at one another. Krillin replaced his cocky smile with a more determined expression, concluding that bravado is something that should not be exhibited no matter how good it felt. He stood before Beerus, and though he was bluffing, he still deserved his respect. Which is why he had a little plan brewing in his mind, or better yet, charging in his body. The purple cat continued to stand there, unflinchingly; holding his palm inches from the former-dwarf's face; ready to erase him from existence, but refusing to do so. Had he truly become fond of this "little" creature?

Two minutes had past and a rumbling was heard. "Forgive me, Lord Beerus, but I'm pretty hungry and you are hovering over my breakfast. Or what's left of it. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to eat now."

"And who said I would let you do that you little weakling?" Beerus threatened.

Krillin simply smiled. "Me. And as you can see, I'm neither of those things anymore." Then the warrior performed a very peculiar move. The man leaned back, parallel to the ground, lifted his legs, and crunched into a little ball. Then in one solid movement, he shot a kamehameha above him and thrust his feet below him, kicking the god of destruction in the stomach. The move caught Beerus by surprise and launched him miles away from Krillin's "pan-tree", however he didn't stop there.

After the initial attack, the former-dwarf sped up towards Beerus and started kicking the fastest flurry of kicks he could muster. He comboed him with a right round-kick followed by a side-kick of the same leg, twisting around with a left back-kick, and a right kick to the chin succinctly followed by an axe-kick of the same. As he continued, Krillin was charging a micro-orb in his hands. He didn't want to risk injuring himself further with a more-potent one, but if that was truly the case he may not have wanted to start this bout to begin with. But he had no time for regrets.

White heat emanated. It was complete. " _Welp, better going out with a bang"_ Krillin thought. Then he kicked Beerus into the air and appeared right in front of the purple cat, and blasted him directly in the face. The attack had the desired effect and launched the purple cat, spinning and cursing, out of orbit. Though he didn't have much time until his return, the warrior watched as the god of destruction disappear into space before speeding over to his breakfast and eating it as quickly as possible.

His stomach now full, Krillin leaned back and breathed a sigh of contentment. Satisfied with his leisure, he gazed up into space and, for a few minutes, awaited his impending doom. Not death of course, but certainly a proper beating. However, neither occurred, or at least not yet. Beerus had still not returned for some reason. "Huh. I wonder what's taking him so long." He continued to look at the sky, but he still saw no sign of the purple cat. Krillin felt his body tremble from his hasty fight and looked at his hands. They were shaking uncontrollably and pain slowly started to settle on every limb. He may have overdone it a bit too much this time. "Well one thing is for sure, I'm not doing any training today." Then he gazed back at Beerus' temple and had an idea.

A few minutes later, the former-dwarf was relaxing in the cool waters of the lake. He made his pants into some make-shift shorts, hopped in, slowly swam out to the center of the lake and simply floated there and enjoyed the water. The coolness eased some of the pain in his body, which was something he really needed. Any relief was welcome when he knew that Beerus would return… eventually.

"Hiya stranger!" a high pitched voice gurgled. Krillin accidentally inhaled some water from this surprise and coughed as he tried to get a picture of the man who spoke. Or in this case, fish in a floating cup? "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you mister."

The human gaucked briefly at this alien creature and replied, "No, that's okay; I'm fine," with the sanest voice he could muster. Even after dealing with aliens and death gods, for some reason, this creature unnerved him.

"I'm the Oracle Fish," it introduced itself, "And you must be the human that's training with Whis."

"... I am. My name is Krillin," he paused.

"Pleased to meet you, Krillin," he extended his fin. Krillin looked at it for a moment delicately grabbed it with his thumb and forefinger and shook it. "So," the fish started, "Are you friends with Beerus?"

" _Well that came out of left field"_ Krillin pondered. "No, I don't think so."

"But you must be his friend," the fish persisted, "I saw him carry you back to the temple last night. Beerus _never_ does that for _anyone_."

Krillin turned to the left and thought for a moment. Beerus brought him back to the temple? That couldn't be right. There was now way he would do something so… thoughtful. But the longer he thought about it, the more sense it made. There was no one else on the planet who could do it. Not unless this fish in a cup had the strength to carry him, which didn't appear likely. The god of destruction, the one who can destroy planets by sneezing and galaxies after a bad day carried him to his own room and tucked him in. For some odd reason, the impossible just follows Krillin wherever he goes.

The human looked back at the patient creature and rephrased, "Me and the god of destruction? Friends? I'm afraid that's unlikely."

The fish in a cup drooped. "Oh? That's too bad. Everyone deserves a good friend."

Both the human and fish creature looked down and paused for a moment, until Krillin raised a question. "Hey, you said you are the Oracle Fish, right?"

"That's me!" it said with a bow.

"Does that mean you can tell the future or something?"

"Yup; thought to be honest, my visions aren't always consistent.

Krillin thought and posed the question. "Can you tell me when Beerus will get back?"

"Hm, let me see." The fish in a cup pressed its fins to its head and began concentrating, as if it were trying to remember something. Then a moment later, smiled a big grin and replied, "He should be back by sunset."

"Huh," the human thought, "Thank you for your help."

"Not a problem. Let me know if you need my help. Afterall, knowing the future _is_ one of the many skills I have," and then the fish waved goodbye and floated away in its glass cruiser. Then a thought came.

"Hold on a moment." The fish stopped and returned to the warrior.

"Yes?" it replied.

He paused for a moment, weighing whether he should ask it or not, and then posed the question. "You know, I'm going to have a fight with Goku in another month, and I was wondering. Can you tell me who will win? Or, if… I'll win?"

"Hm," the Oracle Fish pondered. "I believe I can. Do you want me to check?"

"...On second thought, no, I don't." Krillin said, "That wouldn't be fair to myself or Goku. Besides, I don't need to know." Then he flashed his trademark grin, "Because I _know_ I'm going to win."

The fish in a cup smiled and replied, "I bet you will."

"Sorry for the trouble," he smiled, "And thanks for the help."

"Not a problem," then the fish floated away.

After meeting the Oracle fish, Krillin didn't do much. He floated around for a bit longer and then got out and gathered the last of his rations. Lunch was quiet and peaceful, with still no sign of Beerus anywhere. Finished with that, he walked around the temple and spotted the area where he almost blasted said temple with his more-potent micro-orb just the other day. It was still amazing how he managed to save himself from that disaster and he laughed.

Krillin continued walking around and enjoying the surroundings until he noticed the shadows get longer and the sun leaning inches over the peaks. Sunset. Just when Beerus should arrive.

He grabbed his last meal and sat at a grassy spot where he had a wonderful view of the sunset. Krillin opened his package and had a thought.

* * *

Ten or so minutes later, Beerus hovered by and landed beside the former-dwarf. Krillin turned and saw a surprisingly irritated expression. This was a very good thing for he since he effectively kicked him off of his own planet. The warrior smiled and held out the last of his prepackaged meals. The purple cat looked at the package and his expression changed from irritated to mute. For a large minute, he did nothing and just stared at the package and the human holding it. Then he finally took the package and sat down beside Krillin, devouring all the contents. The human watched the sun as the god of destruction enjoyed his final ration. It was nice to see that Beerus didn't hate him anymore, or at least it seemed like it.

Beerus finished the meal and vaporised the box and joined Krillin in gazing at the setting sun.

 **Note from the Author: Here it is! Chapter 12! This chapter was both hard and fun to write. For those who are asking, I don't think I'm going to expand into the Goku Black arc or Tournament of Power Arc, or at least I won't promise it. But I do promise this, and that is that you will get a fight of the ages by the end of this story! I have every intention of finishing, but I give not date or schedule for when it will be done. Only this, it'll be done when it's done. If you have any ideas for how I can improve the story, please comment or send me a message. I am more than happy to see your ideas. Anyway, It's 2:00 AM here and I need to do homework tomorrow. Cheers and Goodnight!**

 **PS If you want to know why I made Krillin taller, it's because I wanted to. He should be about 5"1' now, almost as tall as Vegeta who is 5"2' I think. Ooooooohhh. The prince of all saiyans is going to have an interesting reunion.**

 **Charley1925**


	13. Chapter 13

**Progress**

The studious saiyan catches the fist of a calculating warrior with his left and throws an equally powerful punch with his right. His attack was caught as well and both saiyans interlock their fingers, pushing against each other with all their might. Their collective force caused their colorful auras to swell and swirl and the ground began to crackle and burst. The proud Vegeta sported his typical saiyan armor, red hair, and muted eyes while the scholarly Gohan was adorned with a sleeveless orange gi with blue wristbands and the clear and colorless aura of the mystics. Whis and Goku stood and silently watched from the sidelines of their ruinous training grounds.

Both pressed and pressed hard; trying as hard as they can to force the other to yield, but neither gave an inch. The proud warrior flared his aura slightly and thrust his brow forwards, butting Gohan on the nose and simultaneously spun out of his grip and landed a solid kick to the temple. The scholar flew across the empty plains and stopped himself in midair, ducking just in time to avoid an oncoming punch. Capitalizing on the opportunity, the half-saiyan spun around and landed an elbow to Vegeta's side and followed with a knee to the same location. The saiyan winced a little, but grabs Gohan's leg, throwing him into the air, firing a Galick Gun when his hands are freed. Gohan just spots the arriving purple blast and coats his left hand in a layer of ki, redirecting the blast just around him.

Just when he steadies himself, the scholar pauses, hearing a light ring behind him and he tilts his head to the right, just in time to dodge a blast from the prince. Gohan lights an orb of his own in his left and flicks it towards the godly power behind him. Vegeta casually swats the blast away, but the studious saiyan appears behind the ball and lands a right overhand punch to Vegeta's nose followed by a high knee to the same spot. The prince reels briefly and quickly grabs Gohan's leg, tossing him to the left and firing a hasty Final Flash, causing Gohan to respond in kind with a Kamehameha. The beams collide, forming a large channel in the earth between the two warriors as they poured their energy into the blast. Both sides were equally matched and neither beam was yielding to the other, however Gohan and Vegeta saw that their channels were quickly evolving into canyons and should they continue further they would likely destroy the planet. So they angled their beams upward, causing them to shoot into the sky forming a large bright column of energy and light, parting the clouds for miles.

The two warriors hover there, breathing slightly as Vegeta wiped the small beads of sweat from his brow and the drop of blood leaking from his nose. "You really have improved," the prince smirked. "Truly, I'm impressed," he crossed his arms, "a few months ago you could barely touch me in this form. And now you are forcing me to take things seriously. Care to give my blue form a try?" he punctuates with a tilt of the head and a mildly sinister grin.

Gohan inhales deeply and slowly exhales, falling into his fighting stance as he smiles, "Bring it."

"Before you continue your bout," Whis interrupts as he walks toward the two with Goku in tow, "I need you both to come here real quick.

Curious, Gohan obediently descends and lands in front of the angel as Vegeta follows in kind. Whis taps his staff and a soft green light envelopes the group. "Take a look outside," the angel encourages and the three saiyans do just that. The landscape behind them starts to reform and the deep canyon the two saiyans just form was replaced by lush, green, grass and all the hard gashes and scours in the earth reformed as well.

Once everything was returned to normal and the green light was gone, Gohan and the others stepped out and briefly inspected the grounds. "Wait," Vegeta started, "you can control time?"

"Up to three minutes tops, but no more than that," Whis replied. "I can only go back in time. Just back three minutes and no more. And if I might add," he continued, "Please conduct your training farther from the ground. I prefer not to restore your training area multiple times today. I'm not your janitor," he sighed.

"That's fine with me," Gohan says. "I'd much rather spare the earth while I kick Vegeta's butt."

"Do you know?" The warrior smirked.

"I've been getting a better hold over god ki," the scholar explained. "I'm sure I can make good use of it now and take you on," he said crossing his arms.

Vegeta leaned back and laughed heartily for a few seconds and then looked him in the eye replying, "Show me then."

"Plenty of room upstairs," Whis pointed to the skies above. The two nodded and rose into the air while Goku and the angel remained attached to the earth. "You must be very proud of your son, eh Goku?"

The grounded saiyan simply smiled as he saw Gohan's glassy clear aura light up the sky followed by Vegeta's mighty blue aura. "You can say that again," he answered.

Both watched the battle for a few moments as the two saiyans made their exchange. "Hey Whis."

"Hmm?" the angel replied.

"Chi Chi told me about Krillin recently," he started. "She and 18 were talking and I heard that Krillin is stronger than Kid Buu now." He eyed the angel with an excited smile. "Is that true?"

Whis simply smiled and looking back at the fight said, "I cannot say."

"Ahh Whis! Why are you no fun sometimes," he whined goodnaturedly.

"Because it is not my place to say since he is fighting you soon. So you will know for yourself soon enough," he answers. "However, I can tell you this." Whis beckoned him with a finger and Goku leaned in close. Cupping his mouth with his free hand, Whis whispers, "Yesterday I informed miss Bulma of his progress along with Vegeta, Trunks, and his female friend."

"Wait, why are you telling everyone else except me? Why do Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks get to know?"

"Regardless," he continued, "Trunks and I had an agreement that he would test Krillin's mettle when he arrives, prior to your fight. As a little warm up fight. And let us just say, you ought to get Trunks involved with your training as well. He will definitely need it."

As the angel finished, Gohan and Vegeta were descending towards them, the later looking mildly disappointed while the former was beaten and bruised with blood dripping from the edge of his mouth. "Looks like I miscalculated my progress. I still can't seem to use god ki, so I still have a long way to go before I can take on Super Saiyan Blue," Gohan smiles, wincing a bit as he touches the ground. "You wouldn't happen to have any senzu beans on you, would you Dad?"

"You betcha," he grinned before pulling two green beans from the brown sack on his waist and tossing one to Gohan first and then one to Vegeta. The two ate, Gohan's injuries vanished, and his power jumped significantly as he powered up briefly and then returned to normal. Vegeta exhibited no significant changes and his power level rose only slightly after eating the medicinal bean.

"So what were you guys talking about?" the scholar queried.

"Oh, I was just asking Whis how Krillin was doing, but he won't tell me much," Goku finished glancing wryly at Whis who motioned a zip over his lips. Then, looking to the angel and then glancing toward Vegeta, Goku asked, "Hey Vegeta. What do you say we invite Trunks to train with us?"

The prince of all saiyans was taken aback by this proposal and was visibly confused by this request. Then after regaining his composure replied, "I already train him personally on a daily basis. While he has greatly improved, he is nowhere near our level. Why should we?"

The childish saiyan looked expectantly to the angel, and Whis affirms, "It would be prudent to train the young man. Who knows, he may need the extra help."

Vegeta merely stared at them mutely, not batting an eye, until he pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled through his nostrils. "I'm not even going to ask what you're playing at, but… ugh... fine! I'll bring him tomorrow. Knowing Whis, he must have some nonsense set up already."

After saying this, the prince wheels around and starts walking in the direction of his home. "Wait, are you done already?" Goku called out.

"I have no desire to fight anymore today," he replied

"But we barely got started," he called again. Vegeta merely waved halfheartedly as he continued in the opposite direction, clearly too annoyed to deal with either Goku or the angel's antics.

"Huh. That's too bad. But in that case." Goku's body is briefly engulfed in red aura and unveils his godly form. "Want to go another round Gohan?"

His son smiled rolling his eyes, settling into his stance. "I'm ready when you are, Dad."

"If I might interrupt one more time," Whis intruded as he hurried over and whispered something into the scholar's ear. His eyes widened and he nods and nods again until the angel finished relaying his message. With that done, he stood erect, looking briefly into the now descending sun, and announced, "I'm going to pay Krillin's family a visit now. I hope your training will be fruitful," he says as he slowly rises into the air.

"Thanks for the tip," Gohan called out as the angel waved and the two saiyans waved back as he flew out of sight.

Placing his hands on his hips for a moment, Goku asks, "So what tip did Whis give you?"

Smiling confidently, Gohan settled back into his stance. "Just clarifying a few things about god ki. And maybe a few new things here and there."

At that, Goku smiled determinedly and gets back into his stance. "He told you more than he told us? Now you're getting me excited."

Both saiyans stand for a minute, measuring each other. But then Gohan shuts his eyes and holds them shut. The father pauses for a moment more before powering forward, breaking the ground as he soared towards his son. Then Gohan opened his eyes. His now... dark blue eyes?

* * *

The Marron and Goten were sparring lightly on Mt Paozu while 18 sat on the sidelines, yelling words of direction and encouragement to her daughter. To be more accurate though, Goten was the one sparring VERY lightly while Marron was trying her hardest to land a clean strike. "That's right, Marron! Keep pressuring him!" her mother cheered as the early-teen swarmed the half-saiyan with jabs and crosses, ending an attempted combo with a kick of some variation.

Goten was a kind partner, pulling his punches and kicks, but not making it easy for Marron to land anything, which 18 appreciated. "Chi Chi taught him well," she mused as she warmly watched the two friends fight. Then something fascinating caught her eye. Marron threw a left hook, which missed, then swept for Goten's legs with her right heel. She caught the half-sayain's leg and he started to stumble back flailing his arms dramatically. Seeing the opportunity, she rushed the boy and threw a right cross towards his face. Goten catches the punch just inches from his nose and smiles proudly at his friend.

"Great job Marron!" he released her fist, "You're getting better and better!"

"You sure are, kiddo," 18 strolled up and patted the girl on the shoulder.

"Thanks *wheeze* Mom," her poor daughter gasped as she collapsed on the ground and lied on her back, breathing hard but smiling.

"That was quite impressive, Marron," Whis praised as he descended from the sky, lightly startling 18.

The mother grinned. "It's a little annoying that I can't sense you approaching," she grumbled goodnaturedly. "We'll need to give you a bell to wear or something."

"Sorry for startling you," the angel apologized. "I suppose I do have a knack for dropping in unexpectedly."

"That you do," 18 pointed out. "So, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"I thought it would be nice to say hi before I join Bulma for dinner tonight. Yesterday, we had this dish called burritos and they were most delightful!" he swooned. Marron and 18 stared blankly at the angel while Goten's mouth watered at the telling. "And tonight," Whis continued, "She promised to treat me to a new cuisine called, HAMBURGERS!" the angel sung, now spinning in a circle like a ballerina. His little dance was interrupted by a large growling noise erupting from nearby. The sound made everyone jump and look towards the source.

"Heh, heh, heh. Sorry guys," Goten apologized with his left over his stomach and his right rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed expression on his face. "Sounds like it's time for me to eat already." His goofy smile coupled with his hair and general position really did make him look like a teenage version of Goku, which gave everyone a chuckle.

"You know Goten," Marron piped up stifling a giggle, "You really look like your dad when you stand like that."

"Do I?" the young teen cocked his head curiously.

"Yeah," she affirmed. "Has anyone told you that your hair makes you look a lot like Uncle Goku?"

Goten sighed, placing his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. He faced the ground with an uncharacteristically sad expression. "A lot… actually. Trunks and Mai tell me that all the time."

The sudden change in Goten's mood was so drastic that it legitimately shocked everyone, surprising including Whis. For a couple moments, there was complete silence as everyone stared at the dejected Goten, looking for the right words to say. Then after a few more moments, Marron got her knees beneath her and pushed herself to stand. Then she walked to the youth, overdramatically trying look as casual as possible, holding her hands behind her back. Once facing him, she leaned over to the side, trying to look Goten in the eye. "W-well," she started tentatively as she glanced to his feet and back to his black eyes, "have you thought about getting a haircut?"

"A haircut?" he glanced up.

"Yeah," the girl affirmed as she straightened herself hand stepped in front of him. "If you don't want to look like your dad anymore, you can just get a different haircut if you like. But nothing's wrong with looking like Uncle Goku... just so you know," she quickly concluded before darting her eyes away from his black ones.

The young half-saiyan pivoted to the side and brought his left fist to his chin and the other fist to his elbow. He tilted his head down towards the ground and stood there, considering. He held this position for a little bit before turning back to the girl. "Thanks for the idea, Marron," he said with a small smile, "I'll think about it."

The young girl blushed at the boy's appreciation until an unexpected and loud noise erupted from Goten's abdomen again. The teen placed his left to his stomach again and laughed, "Sounds like I really need something to eat. I'll see you guys later," he waved as he dashed toward the ledge facing his home and flew to the tiny house in the valley.

"So how long has she had these sentiments?" the curious angel leaned toward 18 with a whisper.

"Well over a month," the mother smirked as they both looked at Marron from behind. "I've been going easy on her for now though. She is twelve after all."

"Ah," Whis responded.

The two adults stood watched the young girl for a few moments as she gazed in the direction of Goten's house.

"... Say Whis," 18 turned to the angel.  
"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if I spar a few rounds with you? I'd like to see how far I've come."

"Not at all," he cordially replied. "I have a little time before dinner tonight. I can spare a round or two."

Then 18 smiled and cupped her mouth with one hand calling, "Hey, Marron" The girl turned to face them. "Whis and I are going to spar a few rounds. Care to watch?"

"Yeah" she called back as she jogged back to the two with excitement plastered over her face.

"Be sure to stand a good distance," the mother warned. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Then the girl stumbled and stepped back until she was a safe distance from the oncoming bout. "Now Marron," 18 addressed, "I want you to focus on watching the fight. Forget about watching the moves," she looked her daughter in the eye. "Just focus on seeing the moves at all, because we will be moving _very_ fast."

Marron nodded determinedly and watched as her mother grabbed a band from her wrist, re-tied her hair into a ponytail and fell into a relaxed fighting stance. For a few moments, as with all fights, there was a calm. 18 was intently looking at Whis while he looked at her. Then all of that ended when both fighters disappeared in a flurry of kicks and punches. But everything was all blurred to the girl. She could just barely make out the pink from her mother's track and Whis was nothing but a black blur.

At every moment, it felt like the air was popping and a strong swirling gale emitted from the exchange. The girl widened her stance to steady herself so that she didn't fall down, but as soon as the fight started, it was over. Both fighters reappeared in their former places, Whis looking perfectly fine while 18's hair was in mild disarray.

"So what do you think, Whis?" the mother grinned fixing her hair.

"Quite impressive," he applauded. "I would wager that you are about as strong as that, oh what was it again?... Ah, yes, that bug-man Cell I believe it was."

"Huh… not bad for being rusty," 18 stretched her arms. "Care for another round?"

The angel glanced toward the descending sun for a moment. "I believe I can squeeze in one more before I head out," he looked back to the mother.

"Good," she grinned, "because this time, I won't be holding back." To punctuate this, she removed her tracksuit, revealing her weighted vest and removed it along with the bands on her wrists and ankles and placed them in a neat pile. "That's 300 tons now," she explained re-zipping her tracksuit, "In case you were wondering, Whis."

"Indeed," he responded.

"By the way Marron," 18 called out to the amazed early-teen, "You may want to hold onto something. You don't need to worry about watching the fight this time." Upon hearing this, she dashed behind some tall boulders and peeped her round head out from behind it. She didn't know how crazy it would get, but considering what had just transpired, it would be even crazier.

And it was. So much so that it was all she could do to keep from being carried off by the winds of each attack. Her untrained eyes couldn't see a single thing from this bout, but what she did see were hundreds and hundreds of explosions around the ground and through the air. In fact, the fight ended up channelling up into the sky forming a column-like vision looking similar to a lighthouse of sorts; a lighthouse composed of white composed of crackling air and innumerable shockwaves.

Marron clutched to her boulder like it was her lifeline, which it indeed was. The bout was so intense that the wind produced swept her off her feet and nearly launched her off of the cliff she and her mother frequented. But as insane as this fight was to the new fighter, it didn't last long, even though she felt like it lasted a life-time. As suddenly as the bout started, it ended with a final pulse of power and wind. However, as strong as her young fingers were, she lost her grip just as the gale struck her and catapulted the girl just over the cliff side.

It was a strange thing to fall, because at first, it doesn't feel as if you are falling at all, but instead like the world is getting smaller. For the first three seconds, the mountain from which she was launched grew smaller and smaller, but In spite of the knot that twisted in her stomach there was a pleasant beauty to her surroundings. For a moment, the cliffside looked clearer and the sky brighter. She could distinguish the moss that coated the rocky surface and the finer cracks and chips that ran alongside the larger cracks and chips on the rockface. In that moment, the world was beautiful, but the knot remained in her stomach and the beauty returned to horror as she hurtled down towards the ground far below, feeling the winds pick up and flow past her. In her mind, this was it; the end of her life. Her eyes zoned out as everything became a blur. She was going to die. Until she didn't that is.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of rushing fabric, then two arms caught her and slowed her descent and gently carried her off. Before Marron began to process, she felt a small solid bump as they came in contact with the ground.

"Are you okay Marron?" a concerned voice asked. The girl blinked at the familiar voice and turned and focused in on their face. It belonged to the face of a boy she knew, but something was different about it. The male teen lowered her to her feet for her to stand, but still held her shoulders. "Marron, are you okay?" he said again. She didn't say a word, but glanced down for a moment and saw the familiar orange gi that she normally saw Uncle Goku wear as well as…

"...Go-ten?"

"Yeah, it's me," he replied, "but are you okay?"

"...Yeah… I think… so."

"I'm so glad," he sighed, releasing her shoulders. "I sensed you falling after that final burst of power up there. So I rushed to catch you," he explained. However, the girl didn't listen, but simply stared wide-eyed at his carefree face.

Then a rush of trembling seized the poor girl and her legs shook beneath her. Marron continued to look at Goten. With two wobbling steps, she plunked her face into the unsuspecting boy's shoulder and wept uncontrollably with shallow and wheezing breaths. The sudden action left a momentary blush across his face, but as his friend wept, he awkwardly tentatively hugged her and let her continue her cry.

Moments later, 18 appeared with Whis following behind and landed right next to the two. "Marron!" she cried out, tears welling in her eyes, "Are you alright dear?" she reached for the girl and gently plucked her off of the teen and held her close. "I am so sorry dear," she said, "I am SO sorry." The mother choked back the tears as the girl weakly hugged her back, continuing her cry.

"I *wheeze* was *wheeze* so scared!" she managed to cough as she buried her face into her mother's shoulder. 18 held her and gently rubbed Marron's back, swaying back and forth to calm her child. She didn't say anything more after that. She had nothing more to say or do except to cry her eyes out. Her mother let one tear escape and run down her cheek before hastily brushing it away with her left palm.

As she held her child, Goten looked sheepish. He didn't know whether he should say something or leave, so he stood there and waited for something. He couldn't really identify with his friend's situations since he generally wasn't afraid of falling like that. He learned how to fly at a very young age and even if he didn't, he knew that he could survive a fall like that. So this whole situation was new for him, and he didn't really know how to react to Marron's trauma.

"What's going on? What happened?" Chi Chi called with concern as she joined the group.

"Uuummm…" Goten started, not knowing whether he should say anything or not.

"Whis and I were sparring at our usual training grounds," 18 explained. "I got carried away and just as we finished, Marron was flung off the side by the shockwave." Her eyes welled at the telling, but she looked up, refusing to let more tears escape. "Your son flew in and saved my daughter before I could get to her, and I am truly grateful," she smiled at the teen who abashedly looked away rubbing the back of his head. "I see you already got a haircut. When did that happen?"

At the mention of Goten's haircut, Marron stopped her crying and rubbed her eyes. "What? H-haircut?" she choked on the last question before shyly looking towards her friend.

"Y-yeah," he started, "I r-really liked… the idea of… getting a haircut. So I… asked Mom to c-cut.. My hair… yeah…" His response was very clumsy and awkward since this haircut was very new for him. He looked to the ground and brushed his fingers through his freshly cut hair, a few stray hairs falling out as he did so, trying to hide the mild embarrassment on his face. Then looking back up and at Marron seemed to calm down, he asked, "S-so… um… what do you think?" he punctuated with a large flashy smile to offset the tension.

Marron didn't respond, but simply looked mutely at Goten, and then she smiled slightly and let out a quiet giggle which eased everyone's worries. "Umm, M-mom," she mumbled, "you can p-put me down now. I'm-m okay."

18 smiled back at her daughter and placed her down on the ground. Her legs were still a little bit wobbly, but she steadied herself and turned to face Goten. Then with deliberate steps she walked up to Goten and looked at his hair. She smiled and giggled some more. "I like it," she said, "I think you look good with that look."

"You really think so," Goten blushed mildly rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah," Marron affirmed.

Goten then looked down at her and smiled back. "Thanks, Marron."

Then the two gazed at each other for a minute before Chi Chi cleared her throat. "I just finished preparing dinner thirty minutes ago, so by now the food's probably gone cold. If you don't mind waiting, would you like to join us again?"

"Can we Mom," Marron turned and asked her mother. She nodded.

"Wonderful!" Chi Chi chimed. "Now if you would like deary, you can run ahead and wash your face if you'd like."

The tween self-consciously touched her cheeks with her left and nodded gratefully before stumbling off to the house with Goten in tow.

"Thank you so much, Chi Chi," 18 thanked.

"She's been through a lot," she waved off, "It was the least I could do."

18 smiled gratefully and Chi Chi smiled back as they both walked towards their home.

"I'm sorry I cannot stay," Whis explained, "but I have a dinner date with the Briefs and I'm afraid I must get going." Both 18 and Chi Chi nodded and Whis rose into the sky as he waved goodbye. After clearing the Mt Paozu, he shot off towards Capsule Corp and the two mothers walked side by side towards the little home.

As they walked, 18 hung her head rather morosely. "It was my fault that she fell," she simply declared.

Chi Chi walked closer and wrapped her left around her shoulder, pulling her close for a comforting side-hug. 18 Returned the sentiment as they walked. "Thanks."

"Least I could do."

* * *

A few minutes later, both reached the rounded house.

"Hey, Chi Chi," 18 spoke.

"Hmm?" she responded.

"I need to make a call real quick," she related. "I'll be in in a few minutes."

"That's okay," Chi Chi replied, "I'll let you know when the dinner is heated and ready."

18 nodded and stood out on the porch as she entered the capsule house.

Just then, Goku flew in with his gi all battered up and torn.

"Hiya 18!" he chimed.

"Hey Goku," 18 said. "Back for dinner?" she sarcastically asked.

"Yep!" he responded. "I never get tired of Chi Chi's cooking. And speaking of which," he excused himself and walked inside, greeting his wife with an ever cheer hello giving her a hearty hug and planting a kiss on her cheek, much to her joy.

"Huh. That's new," 18 mused then walked a few paces from the door and pulled out her cell phone and dialed a hasty number. The phone registered the number and proceeded to ring a few times. "Come on. Come on, answer the phone you idiot," she paced impatiently while brushing a stray tear that lingered from the shock. The phone continued ringing and ringing until it reached the end. "I am NOT listening to that dumb answer machine again," she hung up and quickly redialed the number. "I _need_ to talk to you. Please answer," she pleaded to the device as it began to ring again. And again. And again. And aga- "PICK UP PHONE ALRE-"

"Hi 18."

"... ah… um… Hey… Hey 17."

"How long has it been?"

"... since?"

"Your last call."

"... I… don't remember… um… three years?"

"Four, actually."

"... Oh… I'm… I'm sorry…"

"..."

"Really… I'm sorry… so very sorry."

"... I see… "

"..."

"... Thank you 18."

"..."

"..."

"... I'm sorry 17."

"Hey, I said 'thank you' didn't I? You're good."

"Ha ha… thank you brother."

"I like that."

"Like what?"

"Being called 'brother'. It takes me back, _sister_."

"Hmm… me too. Hey, 17?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"Umm, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's up? Did something happen?"

"Well yes… something did happen today, but I'd like to talk about that later. Could I talk to you about that tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. It'll be my daughter's birthday tomorrow, so we will be busy all day, but we can talk in the evening after it's over."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah. I told you about her last time."

"Oh right. Yeah, you sent me a picture but I forgot her name. What was it again?"

"Nelena."

"That's right! It was Nelena."

"Yep. We call her Lena for short. She's turning nine tomorrow."

"Has it been that long?"

"Yeah. Time sure flies doesn't it."

"I guess so. Marron is turning thirteen in a little over a month."

"Thirteen years… wow… remember when were that old?"

"Yeah. You would hog the rope swing all the time."

"Hey I shared. On occasion."

"Yeah, after I gave you a solid kick between the legs."

"You know it's a miracle I even had kids after that. Every time I look at my daughter I ask myself, 'HOW?'"

"Sure is. Remember when we got the zipline?"

"Oh yeah. That was the funnest thing ever."

"And you _refused_ to share even when I asked nicely."

"I thought it was a fair trade. You got the rope swing and I got the zipline. Win-win."

"It totally wasn't and you knew it."

"Why were you always such a crybaby?"

"Because _you_ never shared any of our toys. The only reason why I… got to ride the zipline was… when I got... "

"... Dad… right?"

"... Yeah…"

"Fourteenth birthday…"

"Uh huh…"

"...I'm sorry for bringing him up, sis."

"... Don't be, that's actually why I called."

"What is why?"

"I wanted to ask you if… if you wanted, that is… to find... Dad."

 **Sooooo yeah… it has been a LONG time since I updated. In fact, you could say it has been over a decade! And I will see myself out. But seriously, my sincere apologies to all my readers who have patiently waited all this time. Very simply, life happened and working on my classes and are more important than writing a fanfiction. But I said I intend to finish this story, and unless something serious comes up, that is what will happen.**

 **I actually started this chapter a month or so ago and I struggled to get it done for the last few days, so forgive me for the junky parts of this chapter. I really wanted to get back to Krillin and Beerus and have some fun with their new situation. But I wanted to give a bit of screen time to Gohan and look at his progress (hence the title). Ironically though, I didn't care much for Gohan since he isn't the focus of this fanfiction, so that section was a struggle to get through. I wanted to try to give hints to a new form, separate from the other god forms (red and blue) but similar enough that it could be an offshoot of the god forms. That was very difficult and the section I threw in with Marron falling off and being caught by Goten was very difficult because as I could not for the life of me see a situation in which 18 wouldn't take precautions or catch her first. But that aside, I had a field day with her conversation with 17, and his daughter's name, Nalena, is actually a type of gemstone. I thought since their names were originally Lapis and Lazuli, it would be cool to use a gemstone for his daughter's name.**

 **Now if you have any ideas to share, please leave me a review. Frankly, the reviews are one, if not, the main reason I continued this story, so if you want more chapters, REAL thought out reviews with likes, dislikes, and ideas for the future are what keep me motivated. Forgive me if it sounds like I'm being unfair, but I really do love the longer reviews that tell me what you liked, disliked, and how you think it can be better. I really take those ideas into account for the future and try to implement the ones I think are likeliest to happen in a dragon ball TV show. But that aside, I hope you enjoyed this long overdue chapter and that you will toon in for the next one… when I get to it that is. God bless you all and have a happy new year. Cheers!**

 **P.S. Even if there were things you absolutely loathe, I appreciate hearing about those too. Again, take care.**


End file.
